Hard Love
by miss drew
Summary: James was the mysterious mature guy that needed to have a little fun,Lily was the careless fun-loving chick that got on James nerves,or so she thought.Lily gets a new boyfriend and starts changing and appearing with bruises.James...
1. The Clash

Chapter 1 the Clash  
  
  
  
Part 1: Lily Evans   
  
Lily sat in her friend's bed humming to her as she stared out at the plain fields and yellow daffodils. She frowned. She hated daffodils; they reminded her of her step-dads house back in Yale's, she had long ago moved from there and into her school of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
Her step-dads house was filled with yellow daffodils in the front lawn so everyone could see, Lily hated the color yellow. It was too bright, it hurt her eyes.  
  
It was the day before they went back to Hogwarts and she was staying at her friend Lena's house, her friend Ash was also there. Lily had stayed the summer over at Lena's, she wasn't wanted back home, at least not from her step-dad. Her mother and father loved her to death and they are very proud to have a witch in the family, but then the divorce happened.  
  
Lily shook her head, she dared not remember what caused the divorce, she chose not to. It was best to just block that part of her life out.  
  
So every summer since her first she's stayed at her friends and Christmas' was to be at her step-dads, she frowned. She was now fifteen and she hadn't seen her father since. He probably couldn't afford to keep her. Lily was never the same after that; she wasn't an emo-my-parents-don't-love- me-victimy-child. She was an unique individual that lived each day like it was the last, Lily took chances and never listened to anyone's opinions but herself, if she thought something looked cool, it was. If she thought she could wear something, she would. Lily Evans was one of the strangest and well-known girls in Hogwarts, for two reasons. One, she was loud and obnoxious and she always had something to say, she had a lot of friends all over Hogwarts, hardly any enemies; not even from Slytherin.  
  
And two, she never cut her hair, she had promised herself that until the day she saw her dad again she would cut her hair and that's how its been. It was now down to her waist.  
  
Lily had long beautiful crimson red hair that every girl would dream of, bangs that were cut to slant to the side, bright almond-shaped glowing emerald green eyes, square-rimmed black glasses, very white porcelain skin, freckles on one side of her neck, curvy on the hips down but was having trouble with chest growth. She knew she didn't have much of a chest, but she had killer legs that made up for it.  
  
"Lily, check this out," her friend Lena said carrying a case of muggle dye in her room, smelled oddly like paint, "I've got my moms to make me some; shes awesome."  
  
Lily eyed the dye, her face with a very queer expression, "I don't think so Lena."  
  
"Sod off wanker." was her only response.  
  
"Watch this git land herself in trouble." Ash remarked as she followed Lena in.  
  
Lena Ebens was born from a very low-class magic family, wealthy enough for her family which consisted of her, her brother Dominic, and her mom. Lena was very spiritual and had a thing for Divination. She had short and choppy violet hair to her chin, v-bangs, warm chocolate brown eyes, light tannish peach skin, short slender curvy body and braces. She always wore jean material clothes, nothing more or less.  
  
Ash Harris was a little more bold than Lena and careless about her looks than probably both of them. Ash wore assortments of clothes she found from anywhere and she bought clothes she traded in for her parents' inheritance. Ash came from a wealthy family of wizards, famous for their discovery of the latest broom stick: SilverStar20.Ash had shoulder length messy ginger hair, sea-green eyes, light skin, dimmed freckles and she was the tallest of the bunch (leaving Lily to be middle) and the oldest of the bunch too.  
  
"Its not very nice watching," Lily remarked coyly, "Lena, don't you think your hair will fall out?"  
  
"Has it ever?" she snapped. "I swear you're about the worst person I'd want around to do something risky."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Then who would you do it with?" Lena gave her a sheepish look. "I don't mean it that way, you perv."  
  
"Well then you have a good point." Lena nodded.  
  
Ash searched her pockets, "You mates have a fag to spare?"  
  
"It'll cost yea." Lena said taking on out of her pocket.  
  
"I hope that rots you." Lily said scribbling a few wise words on her paper.  
  
"Yes but until then, can you please tell me what you're writing?" Ash asked peering over Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily's face lit up and her emerald green eyes glowed with pride, "It's for Kaleb."  
  
Lena rolled her eyes, "Him?" Lena hated Kaleb, she was jealous of his relationship with Lily. He was her best friend.  
  
"Of course, he hasn't written back in awhile, he always writes on the dot; almost immediatly." Lily said going into some of her thoughts.  
  
"Well Sean hasn't exactly been writing either but you don't see me complaining..."shrugged Ash.  
  
"Well he's your boyfriend, me and Kaleb are closer than that."  
  
Lena frowned, "I don't see what you see in him; theres no difference in him than the rest of the bastards back in Hogwarts."  
  
"Bastards, you say? Is that why you shoot Remus 'lovey-dovey' eyes, last year?" Ash smirked.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
Lily sighed, "You don't suppose we'll bump into that lot?"  
  
"Reckon so, I mean what are the chances of us not bumping into them?" Lena breathed a sigh of relief of the change of subject.  
  
"Slim." Ash finished.   
  
"Lily I found a compartment!" Squealed Lena. Lily whipped around and practically danced into the compartment. Lena's newly re-dyed violet hair was making it easier to find them when she was lost. Lily looked at her watch and groaned, they still had ten minutes till the train left, and Lily has never been a patient person.  
  
"Ba dum dum dum dum ba dum dum di!"Ash sang as she drew on a piece of parchment, she had her ways with a quill. "I don't think I'm going to like this year very much..."  
  
"Whys that?" Lily started heaving a sigh of impatience.  
  
What is was, she never figured out because at that moment the door opened and revealed a boy who looked a year older than all of them. He had a brown mop of hair on his head that hung loosely covering his eyes like bangs, he had warm gray eyes that shown vigorously behind his hair, he was extremely tall towering over the rest of the girls and he had a warm tannish peach skin.  
  
"Kaleb!" Lily squealed jumping on him causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
"Hey Tiger." he said grinning just as wide.  
  
Lena frowned, she hated him, there was nothing more she desired than to watch him get hurt. She looked out the window and refused to look at him any longer. She hated him for two reasons, one she used to date him and it just got her angry when he acted that way with Lily and two she knew him too well and his intentions were always misleading.  
  
"I've missed you so much! You hardly even wrote you wanker!" Lily moaned still holding onto him.  
  
"I would use the term hardly". Lena mumbled.  
  
"I know I usually write more but I got to see all these cool things and whatnot, you should check it out, c'mon," Kaleb looked at Lena and did a mock bow and in a very-low-obvious innocent voice he replied, "Lady Eben, can I borrow Miss Evans for a few minutes, per say?"  
  
Lena's frown increased, if that was even possible and mumbled, "Why not, Lord Arsehole."  
  
Kaleb grinned and pulled Lily away from them.   
  
Kaleb pulled her into an empty compartment. Lily felt a bit uncomfortable being alone with him but quickly ceased of those thoughts because she knew him too well.  
  
"Well Kale, what is it?" Lily asked anxiously.  
  
Kaleb grinned and dug into his pockets, "Check these out, their beyond our awesome intelligence."  
  
"I doubt that, love." Lily replied.  
  
"Well doubt no longer Lily, dearest." Kaleb said holding out two rings. One was light silver with an emerald square shaped stone and the other was just plain silver. "Mate, these rings will always show us each other when we don't know where we are, like all you have to do is look at the ring and think of me and say 'Oshmoshbegosh' and a holographic picture of me will pop up and I'll be able to see you from my ring." Lily stared at her ring mesmorized, "I'm too lost for words."  
  
"That's a first, anyways, it's safer to keep it on a chain then on your finger because-"Kaleb though for a moment, "They never quite got around to telling me why not...but its safer they said."  
  
Lily nodded, "Alright, but lets keep this our secret."  
  
Kaleb nodded, "Always our secret."  
  
Severus spat out the window as he saw the-girl-of-his-dreams linked with Kaleb brush by in a hurried manner. He loathed all the morons Lily chose to be around, she was so much more than that in his heart. He saw more than her pathetic jokes, her tomboyish looks, her quirky comments; he saw beauty, innocence and so much more in those green eyes of hers. It wasn't love, it was pure animal lusting. He saw nothing but her body and a pretty face, he didn't care how smart she was and how her brained functioned, he just wanted to get in her pants.  
  
The only thing stopping him was that low-life Kaleb; he was always around her like a flea on the Gamekeeper. It was impossible to even get near her. Impossible.  
  
He gave another horrible spat and then wiped his mouth. He had to figure out a way, he had to.   
  
Part 2: James Potter  
  
Snitches and brooms. That was the only thing that ever left and came into Mr. Potters head...or at least people thought. He groaned. No one ever thought he could do better, no one thought he would ever become anything better. They just thought that he was going to become some big quidditch player and that someday he was going to marry some really gorgeous looking groupie.  
  
Quite frankly, thats not how its going to end up for him. He planned to move somewhere far away where he can live in complete solitude, far away from any stereotype so he could just draw whatever passes by and sketch everything, not even for money.  
  
That's another thing people didn't know about James, not even his friends though they might have already noticed, besides quidditch James loved to draw. Anything. Everything, whatever caught his interest. Usually girls or stuff around him.  
  
"Prongs, what are you thinking about?" His best friend Sirius brought up grabbing a bag of Bertie botts.  
  
"What do you think?" James said rather coyly though Sirius must have missed it.  
  
"Oh...I know..."Sirius said smirking, though James very much doubted that he did."Moony, you look horrible! How was the full moon this month?"  
  
"Like all the other ones," Remus replied sourly. "I don't know how much more of it I can take!"  
  
"Your body looks like its hanging on by a limb or two..." Peter added, the sides of his mouth twitching.  
  
"Well I'm glad I have your concern Wormtail." Remus snapped bitterly.  
  
But in truth Wormtail was right; Moony looked paler than usual and a little bit skinnier.  
  
"Don't be PMSing around me, mate, alright?" Sirius said grinning. That got Moony to smile.  
  
"I give PMS a whole different meaning, don't I? Pre-Moon Symptoms." Remus snickered.  
  
James grinned and stared out the window again and began to sketch, he had missed quidditch over the summer. Hardly got to play it. His mum didn't really like him flying around when she was home, she was never home anyways but it blows playing by yourself. He started sketching a girl on a broomstick with her hand outstretching to grab a snitch. He drew with lead so there was no specific hair color or view but she did look quite pretty, he drew her skirt extra short and she had long hair that blew with the wind, with dark eyes.  
  
There was an explosion right out the door that made James jump at least three inches high, he fixed his glasses and put his drawing away. He grabbed his wand and stormed out the door.  
  
"Hold up Prongs! I'm going with you!" Sirius said getting up clutching his wand in his robes.  
  
James stepped outside the door and looked both ways; people were rustling on the right side of the train. He started to follow the noise, completely unaware that his best friend was at his side trying to pursue a conversation.  
  
James finally reached the end of the train and there was a large crowd of people who he's never met before, although they looked his height. They all had amused smirks plastered on their faces and mischievous gleams in their eyes. They looked bold and arrogant, type of people James would know but in this case, he didn't recognize a single person.  
  
"Okay! People move to the side, let the boy breathe! Move dammit!" said someone from the other side of the crowd. It was a girl's voice, but for a girl it was rather hoarse and demanding.  
  
James moved closer to find the voice of the girl. He passed by a few people leaving Sirius behind. He saw a boy on the floor, a boy he recognized as Severus Snape and a redhead girl kneeling beside him cooing his face. The girl had long crimson red hair that was tucked behind her ear even though it fell by her shoulders it was long and was probably tickling old' Snape there, she had brushed her bangs to the side and he could note emerald green eyes that were full of curiosity, her skin was very white and alluring to him, she had black cat-eye glasses that made her look twice as beautiful.  
  
James couldn't help holding his breath.  
  
"Will you close your mouth and move out of my way!" The girl snapped directly at him, it took awhile for him to notice that she was angry...at him.  
  
James nodded and blushed a bit, he stepped aside. He looked down at Snape on the ground and could have sworn he saw his mouth twitched but made no further thought about it because the girl looked so remarkably concerned.  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you blocking the entrance just for this bloke?" James remarked rather boldly. He earned a few smirks from his peers.  
  
"I'm not the one exactly blocking the entrance, am I Potter?" the girl replied darkly. "Maybe its your big head that gives it the illusion."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, but I still say other people want a get a move on and by the way sweetheart, might want to poke his stomach for further inspection." James said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
The girl looked at him confused and looks down at Severus; she reluctantly moved her finger to his stomach and gave it a jam. Severus suddenly twitched and gave a high-pitched giggle.  
  
"What the-"the girl snapped angrily. "You arse!" She got up and gave him a good kick in the stomach. "Here I am making a fool of myself and in the end your the fool, isn't that a good kick in the arse?"  
  
She stormed away from the crowd leaving the others to mock and jeer at Snape.  
  
"Well, I think I earned an apology..."James remarked cheekily.  
  
"You do you think?" the girl replied coyly. "Well Mr. Potter, I'm sorry and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"How formal, who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"Why you Mr. Potter, I mean I've always dreamed of getting in your pants!" the girl squealed.  
  
James looked at the girl and frowned, he thought she was different.  
  
"Yea right Potter, you can only dream." She snickered.  
  
James gave a sigh of relief, "How is it you know my name but I don't know yours?"  
  
"How is it, in fact..."she mocked.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" James asked fascinated.  
  
The girl shook her head, "Ask around."  
  
  
James couldn't stop thinking of the girl, he hardly told anyone about her even though Sirius questioned and questioned to where he had gone off to. He kept it to himself the whole ride to school. He hardly ate or listened to what Dumbledore had to say.  
  
Then he saw her again, she was linked arms with a guy he only knew as Kaleb, he was one of Sirius' acquaintances.  
  
"Who's that?" James asked without thinking.  
  
Remus peered over at him and said without thinking about it, "Way out of your league."  
  
James frowned and snapped sarcastically, "What a lovely name."  
  
"Its Lily Evans."  
  
James suddenly felt himself go cold, not Evans! He thought, that couldn't have been Evans. He felt himself blush, no wonder she made a comment on his fat head!  
  
He felt angry and embarrassed at the same time. He despised Lily Evans, ever since his third year she had turned his lollypop into a toad just when he was going to put it in his mouth. Traumatizing. He couldn't believe he let her almost penetrate and rule over his thoughts. She must have been so amused when she saw me gaping at her, how could I forget who she was? He thought  
  
He heard laughing coming from his so-called friends.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?" laughed Remus.  
  
James said nothing.   
  
Part 3: The Clash  
  
Lily looked out her Hogwarts window and felt at home, she still had to go to classes and the fact of seeing everyone again excited her. She put her uniform on and put her hair in a messy bun letting hair fall out. Lena was too busy trying to spike her hair with her wand that she hardly noticed that ink was pouring out of her backpack so Lily quickly fixed that.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, she was wearing the Hogwarts uniform and for girls that was a skirt, school shirt, a vest, a long black cloak, white socks that reached her knees and nice pretty shoes. Except Lily didn't agree with the pretty shoes they wanted her to wear so she put on these grungey,grubby,gross old boots that she found at an old gas station back at her step dads house last Christmas.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and made her way down the stairs.Kaleb was already sleeping on the couch.  
  
"You git, get up we have to go to class." Lily said shoving him.  
  
"We? What do you mean we? Have you not forgotten that your taking more classes than me? I get the first period off, love." Kaleb said turning his back on Lily.  
  
"Your such a wanker." groaned Lily as she stepped out of the classroom. She looked straight ahead where she saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and (of course) James Potter.  
  
Lily walked straight past them with her nose in the air, "Hello boys."  
  
Remus grinned and shot a wink at James and greeted with, "Why aren't you looking' lovely this year, Lily."  
  
"Eat your heart out, love." waved Lily as she brushed against James cloak.  
  
"Oh yea so lovely, I mean those boots are just attractive." James replied sarcastically.  
  
"Save your flattery for those who actually want to get in your pants, love."Lily said airily.  
  
"What makes you think I don't already know you do?" James said cockishly.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, because your head just might deflate," Lily pretended to think about it and said," That just might not be a bad thing."  
  
"Those are getting extremely old," yawned James. "Those 'fat head' remarks you enjoy so much."  
  
Sirius grinned at him and then a look of mock concern came upon him,"Prongesy is your head getting smaller?"  
  
"We can only dream," said a voice out of no where.  
  
"Ashyness!"Lily said jumping on her back. "Carry me, I'm surrounded by wankers."  
  
"You best be including yourself." Ash remarked. "I saw Kaleb on the couch-"  
  
"No class."  
  
"Lucky duck."  
  
"No doubt." Lily remarked. "Take me to class Ashywashikins!"  
  
"Divination we go!" Ashy said making her way to the north tower. "Wait-fuck no, get off I'm carrying you up all those stairs."  
  
Sirius eyes Ash curiously, "I bet I can carry you all the way up there without stopping."  
  
Ash faced him and her eyes glittered with delight,"Oh really? You want to bet?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Ashy said grinning; she always loves a good bet.  
  
Sirius thought about it for a moment,"Well, if I can make it all the way up you have to be my girlfriend for the week-("I have a boyfriend, and you know that.")-argh-fine then I gets a peck on the lips, fine then, and cheek"  
  
"And if you lose?" Ash asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess...I could be your sex slave for a week..."Sirius said modestly.  
  
"Tempting but no, how 'bout you..."Ash's eyes gleamed up and started to sparkle. "You have to jump in the lake in front of the whole Slytherin team, ("That's not that bad-") naked."  
  
Lily snorted as Sirius' eyes filled with terror and his jaw dropped, James and Remus peered over at him curious to see his reaction.  
  
"Well Black, what do you say?" Ash said putting her hands on her hips impatiently. "We're going to be late if you don't choose soon."  
  
James glanced over at Lily and then quickly back at Sirius."Padfoot, not that I'm thrilled to be in Divinations or anything, but I want to get a move on, if you don't mind"  
  
Sirius looked nervously at the ground where his eyes darted back to inanimate objects on the floor to his ratty shoes and then back up at Ash,"Deal, can we keep Snivelly out of this though?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn,"Sirius replied scornfully. "But you have to change it to lips then because what you want me to do is a hells lot worse then that."  
  
"Hey you got that word from-"Lily started.  
  
"Fine Black, but if Sean kicks your arse that's your own problem, not mine."  
  
"I'll risk it." Sirius stood there momentarily,"Yep so are you going to climb on or are you going to apparate on my back?"  
  
Ash blushed and looked at him, "Well...um...hover over and err...squat down, I'm that tall either..."  
  
Lily and James watched bemused, their sides twitched but when their eyes met, James looked immediately away angry.  
  
Lily couldn't help from laughing seeing Ash struggling to get on Sirius and Sirius staggering the side.  
  
Sirius did pretty good carrying Ash to the North Tower till the end where he started staggering and walking a little to the side.  
  
"Sirius, you might as well put me down now, because I don't want to be on your back if you fall." Ash warned.  
  
"I'm...not...going...to...fall," Sirius said taking another step gritting his teeth.  
  
Lily watched awestruck as Sirius took another step without failing to wobble, Lily looked back at Ash and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes, there was something unnatural going on...  
  
"Sirius its probably the stairs fault you can't carry me...not used to exercising up stairs, eh? Well we all have our weak points."  
  
Sirius glared at the ground without returning a comment to Ashes taunts.Brave, thoughtLily, or maybe just proud.  
  
James looked at Lily and looked away; he couldn't keep his eyes off.  
  
"Ash, are you good here? I don't want to miss class; I'll see you there, alright?"Lily finally announced impatiently. "I'll meet you in Charms with Lena and Kaleb."  
  
Ash grinned at Lily and nodded, "Meet you there Ev."  
  
"Okay, see you later Black, Remus..."Lily looked at James momentarily, "Potter."  
  
During the rest of Divination James mind would travel to memories of his past occurrences with Lily, which all ended rather destructively,never-the- less, she wasn't half-bad. Still, he wasn't just about to admit it to himself. Sirius and Ash hadn't returned from their "date", that's what James was going to call it to tease him.  
  
His eyes flickered to a very concentrated redhead, by concentrated he doesn't mean on her work, her eyes looked dead on locked on her wand under her desk and was paying very little attention to the ranting old hag in front of her.  
  
James thought for a moment, he doesn't really know Lily, apart from her first and last name, he doesn't know her birthday, her likes, and pretty much stuff like that. She was pretty much an annoying wall flower to him. "Move it." said a very flushed redhead. "Potter, for the last time! Move, we need to get everyone to the Dormitory, we're going to lose the prefect!"  
  
James stood there smirking at her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Potter, we have no time for that!" she whined. "Please at least step aside."  
  
James didn't budge, he stared at her transfixed on her green eyes, "I like 'em feisty."  
  
"You are such an arse."he growled running a panicking hand through her hair.  
  
"Lily is there a problem?" said a boy, a year older; he presumed.He was shooting daggers at James.  
  
"No not a problem." James said stepping aside.  
  
"Arse."Lily snapped brushing aside him.  
  
"Lily's getting mad, Lilysgetting mad," chanted Sirius watching Lily's ears turn a very nasty shade of red."Lilys getting mad."  
  
Lily lunged at Sirius choking him on the ground, punching every single limb he had. "I hate you, you sick bastard! Give it back or I'll kill you with my own fists!"  
  
James group had caught Lily alone, which was practically a sport to them, Lily was always cornered with her group of friends and was never spotted alone but when she was they sure had fun with it.  
  
Sirius had taken a box Lily had gotten from an owl.  
  
"Whoa!" James tried lifting Lily away but then Lily turned around and hit him square between the glasses.  
  
James encounters with Lily had always ended with either a fist fight or her friend Kaleb saving the day, he hated Kaleb, and all his friends hated him. He thought he was so cool because he hung out with Lily. James scoffed out loud thinking about him.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr.Potter?"  
  
James looked at Lily then back at his Professor, "No." 


	2. Messy Situations

Chapter 2 A Messy Situation  
  
Part 1: Lily  
  
"Hey Lily, do you think James is in deep shit or something?" Lena asked feeling very re-awakened after a very "educational" class of Divination.  
  
"Probably, as usual, how'd you guess?" Lily asked throwing her red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, he just seemed weird, I mean he kept glancing at you then he would go in deep thought."  
  
"James Potter? Looking at me? I think you need to get your eyes checked. New glasses, I reckon." Lily said smirking.  
  
"I guess, must have imagined it, I mean its James and your Lily." Lena said nodding in agreement. "Though Lily and James does have a ring to it."  
  
Lily snorted, "Yea, too bad it'll never happen. Not that I don't think he's attractive, I mean he does have a certain appeal but I know him too much and I just don't see myself comfortable around him like I am around you guys and Kaleb."  
  
Lena's smile flickered, "I guess your right."  
  
"I wonder where Ash went off to..."Lily wondered out loud.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Lena said grinning when Ash came running toward them looking slightly pale. "Where were you sport, you missed like the whole lesson?"  
  
"Well that's not much, believe me." Lily groaned. Lena's eyes glowered down up at Lily for a slight moment then went back to Ash.  
  
"Well what happened, sweetie?"  
  
Ash covered her face with her hands, "I'm so stupid! I wanted to win so badly! You both know I'm not that heavy and I really wanted to win and I really really wanted to win, did I mention that?"  
  
"Well...what happened?" Lena asked rationally, you can tell she was dying to know.  
  
"I sort of used to a spell to make myself heavier and Sirius fell going up the stairs!" Ash's face was now a brick red that went well with Lily's hair.  
  
Lily and Lena just started laughing, Ash just scowled, obviously not getting the humor.  
  
"Some friends I have." she huffed.  
  
"Oh shut up Ash, you know you want to laugh too!" Lily said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yea...well whatever...lets start heading to Charms...but we have to visit Sirius afterwards!"  
  
Lena grinned, "With or without Sean?"  
  
Ash cocked an eyebrow, "What do you think?"  
  
"Figures, no Sean then." Lily said smiling.  
  
Suddenly a very short girl with short spiky black hair came running out of no where, she had her hair spiked down with spiked down bangs, her eyes were a very dim black and her skin was a peach tan. Lily didn't know her very well, she was Kaleb's friend so Lena automatically hates her and Ash is just scared of her.  
  
"Angie, is that you?" Lily asked calling her making the girl stop in her tracks and her head snap around like a whip.  
  
"Angie?" Ash said to herself and then she remembered and backed away. "Angie Ghysels."  
  
Lily smiled at the girl reluctantly; she didn't even know why she had stopped her. Maybe it was because she looked different than last year, she had lost weight and cut her hair and even got a tan.  
  
Angie merely moved her cheek muscles, that wasn't much of a smile, "'Lo."  
  
"Wow did you change." Lily said smiling nicely at her. "You look good."  
  
"My girlfriend seems to think among the same lines."  
  
Ash backed away once more, that was the reason she was scared of her. Angie was very pretty, that's why no one understood why she chose to be a lesbian.  
  
"Oh so your hitched? Good for you!" Lily said smiling genuinely, even though the idea of Angie lip locking was disgusting.  
  
Angie nodded and looked over at Lena who refused to take her glare down, "Don't you look happy, Ebens."  
  
"I'm always this happy when you're around Angie, sweetie."  
  
"Sorry Lena but I'm off the market." Angie grinned at her. She set her dark eyes at Lily, "Still writing, I hope to hear?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Still do."  
  
"That's good, and then I hope I'll still be seeing you at the club."  
  
"I reckon so." Lily added nodding.  
  
"Good." Angie looked down uncomfortable, it would seem to others, but Lily knew her and she wasn't uncomfortable that was just her illusion to annoyed.  
  
"Well I'll see you later; I have a class to catch up to." Lily announced. "Do Ravenclaws have Charms with us?"  
  
Angie shook her head, "See you around then."  
  
Finally reaching the Charms classroom most of them were put out of their cheery moods, Lena and Ash.  
  
"That girl creeps me out, that's all I have to say." Ash said frowning. "I hate that club that you guys go to."  
  
Lily scowled at her, "Liar! You love it! You always go."  
  
Ash blushed, "Whatever, I don't see the point."  
  
"It's an artist club, you both should sign up its good. You get to party all you want, free drinks and send it your art or poems or stories. It's paradise."  
  
Whatever Lena or Ash had to say next, she didn't find out because class had begun.  
  
After the morning classes they had half an hour off for lunch.  
  
Lily grabbed her necklace and looked in it, there was no Kaleb. She furrowed her eyebrow, how did this blasted thing work?  
  
"Lily, love, it won't work if I'm behind you." Kaleb said with a lopsided smirk, rather attractive.  
  
Lily grinned and wrapped her arm around his, "Let's go for a walk sweetie, I mean look at the day, its gorgeous, lets go."  
  
Kaleb looked at her for awhile, "Lily, have you ever thought about getting rid of your glasses? I mean you'd look so beautiful without them."  
  
"I've thought about it and yes, I'm sure. If I change one thing, I need to cut my hair, my image. It's not who I am."  
  
"So deep." Kaleb said nudging her.  
  
"You know it." Lily giggled.  
  
"So where's Ash and Lena?" Kaleb said adding small grin when he said Lena.  
  
Lily thought about it for a moment, "They went to visit Sirius Black. I didn't feel very comfortable going; earlier Lena and I were talking."  
  
Kaleb bit out of a red apple, "'Bout?"  
  
Lily shrugged carelessly, "Nothing really important, she just thought that James-Potter-I mean, were compatible with each other."  
  
Kaleb nearly spit out his chunk of apple, "You--and--Po-Potter? That's unacceptable."  
  
Lily smirked, "Don't get mental images because we both agreed it may have a nice sound, it'd never happen, just never."  
  
"Good because as long as I'm living it won't."  
  
Part 2: James  
  
James rolled his eyes as Ash sat by Sirius with her hand in his. You could totally tell Sirius was milking the situation badly. James sat in the corner of the room next to a very bored looking Lena and angry-looking Sean, Ash's boyfriend by the way.  
  
Sirius looked over at Sean and the back at Ash, "So who wins?"  
  
Ash shook her head frantically, "Does it matter?"  
  
"No it doesn't..."Sirius added, paused for a moment. "Who wins?"  
  
"Does it make you feel better if you do?" Ash asked her eyes failing to notice her boyfriend getting redder by the moment.  
  
Sirius smiled peevishly, "Do you have to ask?"  
  
"You win." Ash added assuring him. "But not now."  
  
James coughed and Sirius looked over at him with eyes that clearly stated "don't ruin this for me."  
  
"Padfoot, you are clearly being watched and amused, I have classes and homework to attend to and I have only a half an hour, do you mind?" James motioned for the door.  
  
"Yes--I mean--no go ahead." Sirius said not knowing where to turn, to look at Ash or give James recognition.  
  
James grabbed his sketchpad securely in his arms; he was definitely not planning on doing homework. He was going to go draw. No one ever knew this but James would stay up late at night to finish homework so he wouldn't waste his time doing anything otherwise.  
  
James walked out of the castle taking any bit of out-of-class air as he could because he didn't know how much he had left. He skidded to a halt by a large oak tree behind the lake. He sat down and started sketching the nearest emotion he could find within him.  
  
"Kaleb stop, you know we can't do that."  
  
"Why not? Just one kiss, it'll be harmless, besides we both know we've never kissed anyone, it'll be a good experience." Kaleb said back in a very seductive voice.  
  
James looked up and in a nearby bush Kaleb and Lily were standing hand intertwined together, Kaleb was fiddling with her hand and she had her leg against the tree as if to keep herself balancing.  
  
James felt a slight anger rise in his throat; it prodded annoyance for him because he was usually immune to emotions. He never felt this way about girls, sure he's dated but never actual feelings came from his part.  
  
"Just one kiss...please."  
  
"Kaleb stop!" Lily said giggling.  
  
James grabbed his oil pastel and started sketching, he found himself drawing her skirt extra short and her eyes were the only part of her body that had color, her bright green eyes, her blinding green eyes that blinded him with so many emotions, so many.  
  
"Infuriating isn't it?" said a small voice from the side. "Seeing the one you love off with someone else."  
  
James tilted his back and looked up at Lena standing right next to him, "'The one you love', I think you're mistaken. I don't love anyone." James snorted.  
  
Lena paused then said slowly, "Then I guess it's just me."  
  
"Guess so..."  
  
Lena closed her eyes and looked away from them and down at the picture James was drawing, "Not love, eh? Looks like it to me."  
  
"I just like her eyes." James said calmly, not getting too defensive apart his accusation. "Its Lily, I'm James, it doesn't work that way, okay?"  
  
Lena shrugged, "Seems to me something's there."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Alright." Lena said giving up. "You have no idea how long I've hated Kaleb, but much more I've loved him, seeing him next to her-"her voice cracked."-it's infuriating!"  
  
The knot in James voice tightened so he didn't reply back.  
  
"Kaleb back off!" Lily giggled.  
  
Lena closed her eyes once more and sighed, "Don't be stupid like me James, don't let the one you love slip off your fingers when your being too cocky to look."  
  
James looked up at her but she had turned around to walk away, he could have sworn her eyes were blood shot.  
  
James walked to his last class, after his chat with Lena, he had just been drifting by, drowning in his thoughts, and did he really love Lily? Or did Lena screw with his head? He finally decided she probably just screwed with his head.  
  
But all that did was get him angry with her, why did she have to poor her self pity on him and make him start to think thoughts that, to him, were illegal and wrong?  
  
"Prongs, you look tired. Totally unlike yourself." Remus noted sitting next to him in class, taking the seat Sirius would have most likely taken. "I reckon Sirius is still in the wing."  
  
James shrugged, "I s'pose."  
  
Lily walked in arm-linked with Kaleb; she glowed with happiness standing next to him, behind them followed Lena and Ash deep in conversation.  
  
Remus' mouth hung open watching the violet-haired girl walk past him brushing her cloak against him, barely admiring his presence. His light brown eyes glowed with longing, but when their eyes met he was the first to look away. James grinned as Remus blushed a tickle-me-pink.  
  
They were having Charms with the Ravenclaw so numerous other students were there they didn't know. On the other side of Remus was no other than Angie.  
  
Remus admired Angie for feeling so comfortable with her sexuality enough to let people know.  
  
"So how are you Angie?" Remus asked her softly.  
  
The girl looked up from behind her bangs, "Good, I have a girlfriend."  
  
Remus chuckled softly, "Before me."  
  
The girl barely moved her lips as she spoke, "Her names Marisol, she's in Slytherin."  
  
Remus made a face but said nothing mean, "Sounds good."  
  
James shuddered disgusted; he was never a big fan of "girl-on-girl" action that was Sirius' fetish.  
  
Remus glanced over at the table Lily was sitting in, "So Angie, what can you tells me 'bout 'em?"  
  
Angie stared up at him with a head-on deep stare, "What do you mean?" It looked like she wanted to bore her eyes into him or something.  
  
Remus shrugged nonchalant, "What are they like?"  
  
"Well the violet haired one and the chick next to her are a bunch of homophobes!" Angie snapped angrily.  
  
"Kaleb and Lily are alright."  
  
Remus nodded disappointed; not exactly what he wanted to hear but he didn't pursue the matter.  
  
Angie looked over at James who was staring down at the floor, "Going for the 'silent-emo-victimy' look, or something?"  
  
James looked up and simply replied, "No."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
James snorted, "No, thank Gawd." He added.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Prongs here is immune to emotion or human warmth."  
  
Angie seemed amused at this, you can tell because her black eyes twinkled, "Bless my ears, a quidditch player without a girlfriend."  
  
James said nothing; he guessed it was one of those statements you were supposed to take lying down.  
  
"Well James, nice talking to you, maybe I'll catch up after class."  
  
Don't count on it, he thought grumpily.  
  
"Prongs! Wait up!" Remus said running behind him. "Peter and Sirius are up at the wing, Peter hadn't done his homework so he's finishing it and Sirius is, of course, expecting a visit from little Miss Harris."  
  
James snorted, nothing about Ash was little, "Good old' Padfoot to try to land himself in trouble with another member of the quidditch team."  
  
Remus grinned, "Just like 'him."  
  
"Yea so what's the deal with Angie?" James asked watching her float by, he noticed she didn't walk like regular people did; her walk had a dance to it that made it look like she was floating.  
  
Remus furrowed his brows, "Nothing, I met her one day in the library. It took me by shock when she said she was a lesbian."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Wish she wasn't though, I mean she's so perfect for me. I could picture myself with her and it fits-but she's into long legs with pretty hair and boobs." Remus tried his best not to sound disappointed.  
  
James couldn't reply for at that moment he saw that Lily was walking next to him trying her best to catch up.  
  
"Ja-Potter, can I ask you something?" Lily asked blushing.  
  
James cleared his throat, "Uh-huh."  
  
"Over here." Lily persisted.  
  
James walked over to the spot she called him, "Yes?"  
  
"Well I've been having a real hard frapping' time in Transfiguration and gawd knows your so damn good at it, I need lessons. Professor McGonagal recommended either you or Black so if you say no, I can always go to Sirius, your choice."  
  
James shrugged, "That's easy then. Go to Sirius."  
  
Lily moaned, "But James! Your better at it then he is! I need you!"  
  
He tried his best not to smile, "No you don't Lily, besides what do I get? Nothing. It's not worth it. I have to tutor your pretty arse for what? Probably half an hour a day with your lame boyfriend hovering over me threatening so I can't touch you and then for later you have to pretend like you don't know my name, oh and then after all that torture and hard work, I get nothing? No thanks. I'll pass. You're pretty Evans, but not that pretty."  
  
Lily sighed, "Who said you don't get nothing? ("I'm listening.") Well, I how about two Galleons a lesson? And for further reference he's not my boyfriend."  
  
James snorted.  
  
"You do that a lot." Lily said crossing her arms.  
  
James grinned, "Well I only do it when I hear bollocks."  
  
Lily frowned, "He's not my boyfriend." She repeated.  
  
"I'm not going to judge but I really hope that kiss is something you'll remember him by." James snickered walking past her.  
  
She stormed behind him and walked in front of him, "You were spying on us?"  
  
James rolled his eyes, "I didn't need to, and you were doing it in a very open view. So, was it good for you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Lily snapped. "Gawd, you are unbelievable."  
  
"Then stop following me and go ask Sirius for help."  
  
"I can't." she moaned. "I need you."  
  
James grinned once more, "Alright I'll help you but I will see fit to my profit each day, you have to show me the money before each class."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Alrighty then, good bye."  
  
James started walking away from her, feeling a bit higher than he had earlier.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"Oh and I thought I had escaped too." James said not stopping but she kept following.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well let's see, it doesn't concern you."  
  
"Your right it doesn't, but I'm bored." She replied timidly.  
  
"Yippee for me." James said looking at his watch. "Well I'm heading for the Astronomy Tower; I'm going to do some star gazing."  
  
"But its not even dark yet, hasn't even passed dinner." Lily told him in an obvious tone.  
  
"Good observation Evans." James grinned. "But today's supposed to be a meteor shower, starting in half an hour and I'm going to observe it and get extra credit."  
  
Lily smiled peevishly, "Well now you know that I'm going with you."  
  
"With me?" he repeated. "I don't think so, I don't like anyone being with me when I do work. It's distracting."  
  
"What is my pretty face too distracting for your male eyes?" Lily asked in a matter-of-fact tone that clearly stated that she knew she was right.  
  
"Yes, we'll say that." James grinned and continued walking. She continued at his feet. "Where the hell is your damn wanker boyfriend?"  
  
Lily shrugged, "Doing work."  
  
"Go with him and leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Bloody wanker." Lily snapped. "You can never ever be nice, can you Potter? You are too bloody conceited and victimy! Can't you ever look at the world in anybody else's perception? Is it too bloody hard? I'm trying to be nice but you just bloody push me away!"  
  
James moaned, "Please don't lecture me, you can go just please don't lecture me."  
  
Lily gave a satisfied smile, "Alright then."  
  
Part 3: Lena  
  
Lena ran her hand through her violet hair frantically; she was tired of watching Kaleb lay around here, prancing around stealing everything she had, including her heart.  
  
She had gone out with Kaleb for a long portion of her life, but then there was the summer her mum and her went to France and she sort of had a fling there that she thought was going to stay there but little did she know it was going to come back and bite her in the arse.  
  
Kaleb broke up with her after that and started taking away everything, including her best friend. How she loathed him! Yet she still dreamt of his face at night.  
  
She ran a ran through her hair once more, her visit at the library was starting to grow quite dull and she didn't even read herself, she had been looking for Lily. Probably off sucking face with Kaleb, she thought resentfully, how could she?  
  
She frowned and started to draw skillfully on her arm, drawing a very realistic snake rapping around her wrist.  
  
"Lena, what are you doing by yourself?" Remus asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed. "I don't know what to do Remus!"  
  
Remus looked at her confused, "I don't think I could help you, I don't know your problem."  
  
"Hmm..." Lena said rubbing her face on her hands, she sighed once more. "I need your help Remus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to kiss me." 


	3. DramaTraumaRama

Chapter 3 Drama-Trauma-Rama  
  
Part 1: Lena  
  
"Kiss-kiss you?" Remus repeated; he felt his face burn up. He rubbed his neck bashfully. "I don't think-"  
  
"Don't think then, just do it, please. For me." Lena grabbed his hand pulled him closer to her. "Remus, I haven't been kissed in such a long time, I forgot the warmth, the giddiness of it all. It's become just all- ack!"  
  
By that time she had already gotten Remus against the wall with her arms around his neck, "If that's the reason why then I don't think we should do this. Lena, you are beautiful and independent, you don't need my stupid kisses to prove it to you."  
  
"Yes," Lena breathed, "I do."  
  
Remus grabbed her hand, "Lena I like you but you don't want this, believe me you don't. You'll regret it tomorrow."  
  
Lena kissed his neck softly, watching him shiver, "Tell me you don't like that."  
  
"I-I-"Remus spoke, his voice quaky. "I definitely didn't expect this."  
  
"Please Remus, I want to feel wanted." Lena moaned as she made her way to meet his lips.  
  
He moaned in her mouth, "Alright."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her close to him, folding his fingers so she couldn't easily get away. She slipped her tongue roughly through his mouth and felt her way around his mouth. To her it was the best taste ever. She couldn't move her lips away from him; she had to stay near him, close to him. She felt so secure.  
  
She stopped and made her way to his neck and felt herself practically suck the skin off him. She heard him moan and gave a satisfying grin and went back to his mouth.  
  
She felt a wave of excitement that she had never felt; everything seemed to be dissolving into scenery, another picture.  
  
"Kaleb," she moaned softly on his lips, loud enough for only her to hear.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and said softly, "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing," Lena moaned in his mouth biting slightly his lip.  
  
Remus finally sighed and pulled away.  
  
"Wait...no..."Lena said pouting.  
  
"Lena, this isn't right, I mean its good and everything but its not right..."Remus pushed her away a little too hard, "Lena,look me straight in the eye and tell me you want to have a relationship with me."  
  
Lena pouted her bottom lip as it trembled under pressure, she looked at him in the eye, "I-," she paused and looked down, "I-I...can't."  
  
Lena had never seen Remus look so stung and hurt before, she didn't ever want to see him like this. She had no idea he had ever had feelings for her, she still doesn't.  
  
"See? You don't want a relationship, you want a make-out mate, well find yourself another make-out mate 'cause sweetheart it isn't going to be me." Remus turned away and walked away, not looking back at the girl who had just ruined a perfectly good relationship.  
  
Part 2: Lily and James  
  
"I still don't understand why your here." James said running a hand through his hair eyeing her sheepishly.  
  
Lily was too busy looking around to notice him and turned around to meet his eyes, "You don't have to."  
  
"Well, don't plan on leaving here hand-in-hand and be mates all of a sudden tomorrow, alright?" James said sitting down and taking out a piece of parchment and quill.  
  
He started drawing a girl standing there lonely, he drew the head first, very descriptive, made sure her hair hung loosely from the bun behind her head, her thick bangs to cover to her eyebrows and her smirk to look as conniving as possible.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to be doing extra-credit thing for Astronomy?" Lily asked frowning slightly.  
  
"I thought you already made that observation," he said sighing, not looking up, "thee moons not even showing yet and its still day."  
  
Lily then replied in a whiny tone, "What are we s'pose to do till then?"  
  
"Well I'm going to draw; you on the other hand can entertain yourself by conjuring something shiny to look here." James replied coolly.  
  
Lily scoffed, "Typical."  
  
"You're making it seem like I want you to come, you can leave, venture your pretty little butt around." James said adding a corset top to the girl posing.  
  
Lily moaned; he tried to restrain himself from smiling lightly.  
  
Lily eyed his drawing, "Ooh you're an artiste?"  
  
James frowned, "No."  
  
"Well, you sure have talent."  
  
"Your opinion."  
  
"Yea, it is."  
  
James looked at Lily's face, her complexion was perfect, her cheekbones, her eyes and even her nose structure.  
  
"Hey can I use your face?" James asked formerly.  
  
"Uh...huh?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"I can't seem to find the right face, maybe you're it, and can I use it? Do I need to spell it out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, don't smile; look at me like you hate me."  
  
After 10 minutes of scowling and posing and sketching they finally finished and James pocketed the drawing.  
  
"Hold on, don't I get to see it?"  
  
James snorted, "I don't show anyone my work, no matter how pretty they are."  
  
Lily pouted, "But-but I'm so pretty!"  
  
"I don't think so." James breathed. He usually got a bit moody after someone asked to see his work, but he tried holding it.  
  
"Fine, I'm too tired to try to steal it and too tire to confuse you with my wit." Lily sat down and sighed. She buried her face into her hand; she was in deep thought so she didn't say anything. James liked this silence. Finally she opened her mouth again, "So what's your deal Potter?"  
  
James sighed, "What deal?"  
  
Lily shrugged casually, "I mean; do you like coming off to people as a posh analytic git?"  
  
James smirked at her and said in the same casual form, "That's the price for being so perfect."  
  
Lily let out a cold laugh, she stopped and took a deep breath and sighed, "Is it always going to be this way?"  
  
James slanted to the side, maybe pretending to care was a good way to shrug her off, "What way?"  
  
Lily clicked her tongue, "Well every time we seem to converse it always ends up with us competing wits."  
  
James shrugged and pretended to seem interested at the ground.  
  
"James, can I ask you a personal question?" Lily asked slyly, cocking her eyebrow.  
  
James clapped his hands together, "Shoot."  
  
"When did you last have a girlfriend?"  
  
James frowned but then thought better of it and said with dignity, "Last year Christmas."  
  
Lily stared in disbelief, "But I've heard so many rumors-"  
  
"All started by Padfoot, not here." James sighed. "I'm not a heart throb nor very popular, so there really no reason girls would drop at my feet. I'm not the most sought out mate here and glad not to be, there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank Merlin I'm not Sirius. I don't want any ditz fluttering her eyelashes at me."  
  
"You'd think that's what you want." Lily said trying her best not to sound amaze.  
  
"What about you, boyfriend?"  
  
Lily felt her cheeks dim a red, "Actually, no, I haven't. Ever."  
  
"That's for the best, your not missing out." James assured her.  
  
Lily scowled and snapped, "Just because you don't feel the wanting to love or be loved doesn't mean others don't. I do want to be loved by someone, someone who will go out of their way to talk to me and impress me. I love surprises."  
  
"You have a very sad dream," James stated, "don't be disappointed when it doesn't happen."  
  
"Well, sorry if my dream is to try not to die alone as a sour arse like your most likely going to." Lily snapped fuming.  
  
James looked at Lily, he could tell she was mad and he could care less, "Don't get mad at me 'cause you can just leave."  
  
Lily contorted her face, which didn't really make her look any less pretty, "You are unbelievable! I'm ticked and you don't even care?"  
  
"Look love, you brought yourself now take yourself."  
  
"What's that s'pose to mean?"  
  
James scoffed and looked her up and then down, "Figure it out, love."  
  
"Look Potter, I don't need this shit, I'm off!" She stood up quickly.  
  
"No ones stopping you." James shrugged.  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"No thanks sweetheart."  
  
Part 3: Ash  
  
"So you alright?" Ash asked rubbing his back. "Still sore?"  
  
"Naw babe, just stiff." Sirius said stretching. "I'll live, no worries."  
  
Ash grinned. She looked around, "Well, do you want your end of the bet now or later?"  
  
Sirius pulled a sly grin, "I think now would be best."  
  
Ash grinned at him again, "As much as I know you want to, no bragging to your friends or word will get to Sean."  
  
Sirius winced; he hated Sean but put on a sly grin again and replied with nothing more but a nod.  
  
Ash leaned her head closer, closing her eyes slightly, she never got why people did that. She felt his face close to hers; his breath tickled her lips slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" said a giddy voice over by the corner. She didn't seem that sorry that she interrupted though.  
  
"No Star, it's fine." Sirius said, his eyes beaming at the girl.  
  
Ash felt her insides swell up in anger, how could he look at her like that if he was about to kiss me, she thought, who does she think she is waltzing in here? The nerve!  
  
The girl smiled shyly at Sirius, Ash had met Star in several occasions, and none ever went very well. Star had light brown hair up to elbow with natural blonde highlights, blue eyes, peach tan skin, no freckles, she was taller than Ash and a little bit skinnier. Ash was a little bit more fuller and curvier. Star walked more graceful and less awkward than Ash, which intimidated her.  
  
Ash knew Star through Lily, Lily knew a lot of people here and had a lot of connections, well Ash never got on very well with the girl. Ash would always end up either calling her a "know-it-all" or a "ditzy bitch."  
  
Sirius couldn't stop staring at her with the same look in his eyes. She was so...  
  
"I came by to see if you needed company," Star said matter-of-factly, "I didn't expect to find Ashtyn here...without Sean, to be exact. I more likely thought James, Remus and Peter were to be here."  
  
"Well sorry to burst your bubble." Ash sneered, "FYI it's Ash."  
  
Star smiled politely at her, "How pretty."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That face you make when your saying something mean, its pretty." Star looked over at Sirius again, "I brought you cookies, their funny 'cause if you don't bite the head off they won't stop singing."  
  
Sirius' face dropped.  
  
"I'm kidding, that's why I cut the head off for you." Star smiled.  
  
"You know what? I'm going to go, alright Sirius?" Ash stated, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Uh-huh..."Sirius said.  
  
Ash scoffed and stormed her way out.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Ash said, finding her friend storming the opposite direction.  
  
Lily's face softened, "Hey how goes it?"  
  
"Goes it not so good." Ash said biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Same here." said another voice behind them.  
  
"Hey-lo Lena." Lily said.  
  
"I've had the most shitty day, can we go outside?" Lena moaned. She threw her arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"What about Kal-"Lily shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Lena smiled considerably at Lily, now was not the time to see Kaleb, she just couldn't.  
  
Ash on the other hand paid little attention what's-so-ever to them and stayed in her bad state and followed the two to the lake.  
  
When they got there the sun beamed through their shirts and burned the back of their necks.  
  
"Gawd damnit! I need shade and some water!" Ash said rushing over to the large oak tree in front of the lake.  
  
Lily took off her shirt to reveal a very white pale creamy skin with a polka-dot bra bikini top. She put her long hair up in a pony tail spiky bun thing and pinned her bangs back. She sat in her school skirt on the grass by the tree.  
  
Lena did the same except her bathing suit was black and Ash just sat glumly by the tree.  
  
"Its only been the first two days of school and we're already in a slump, that's not a good sign." Lily said sighing.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to like this year." Ash groaned and then added, "My feelings are always right!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, Ashmiester." Lena said, running her hand through her not-so-bright faded violet hair. "I'll tell you mates what happened if you tell me first."  
  
"Well you know the whole incident I had with Sirius, well I was in the Hospital Wing, comforting the poor pathetic wanker and then this little know-it-all tall fake prissy bitch comes and turns him on me and he completely forgets I exist!"  
  
Lena scoffed sarcastically, "Wanker."  
  
Ash missed the sarcasm, "I know!"  
  
Lily laid in the sun with her eyes closed and then said, in a voice much more calmer than Ash and less aggressive, "Well Kaleb was no where to be found and I thought I'd make nice with Potter for awhile, he agreed to tutor me by the way ("Please tell me that's not the point of the story.")Sod off Lena, anyways and we're hanging out and then he tells me that I have sad dreams and he is such a jerk-off!"  
  
"That's fucked up."  
  
Lily winced, "You know I hate that word, please just-"  
  
Ash nodded, "I get it. Well Ebens, don't think we forgot 'bout your miserable day, please tell."  
  
Lena covered her beaming bright pink face with her black-nailed hands. Lily had never seen two colors clash together so badly, violet and pink that is.  
  
"Well I was in the library-"Lena began but she was disrupted when Kaleb came running past her and head-first dived into the water.  
  
"You bloody wanker!" snapped Ash. "I'm not even undressed yet!"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Kaleb said bobbing his head out of the water.  
  
"It is to me 'cause I can't see what's under there," replied Sean giving Ash a hug and kiss from behind.  
  
"Hey sweetums, you scared me." Ash said returning the kiss.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?"  
  
"My other boyfriend, I told him not to come visit me in public though." Ash smirked. Sean frowned. "I'm kidding sweetie, are you going to sit and hang out?"  
  
Sean smirked, "Well Marilyn let us off Quidditch practice early, so I thought I'd come by."  
  
Ash fluttered her eyelashes, "And hang out with little ol' me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lily observed Sean with disdain, she would never consider going out with him, he wasn't ugly, and he just wasn't her type. He was tall but not nearly as tall as James or Sirius but probably a little bit bulkier and strong. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was light-skinned.  
  
He looked over at Lily, "You going in or trying to seduce the first years?"  
  
Lily snorted, "It's obvious isn't it?"  
  
"Lily, you are such a naughty girl," called over Kaleb. Lily gave him a look. "C'mon in Lil', please!"  
  
Lily pouted, "And get wet? Alright!" She put on her border shorts and dived into the lake.  
  
"Lily, that was huge! Have you gained weight?" Kaleb teased.  
  
Lily threw water at his face, she couldn't stop thinking about what James said, what if she really did have sad dreams?  
  
Part 4: James Drama  
  
James looked out the Boys Dormitory window; he stared at the red head girl dive into the lake with no worries. He wondered how she could live in a shield so protected from the world, she seemed so innocent. With dreams so alive and vivid, a description that was long lost from the world of James.  
  
"James, sorry but I have to cancel tonight. I have a date." Sirius announced coming out of the loo.  
  
"Back to health already?" James asked coyly.  
  
"Don't be bitter, Prongs." Sirius snapped. "It's not my fault you never date."  
  
"'Cause I don't choose to that's why."  
  
"'Cause your a bloody wanker that's why." Sirius said finally.  
  
"Well who's the lucky girl?" James said not wanting to fight with his friend.  
  
"Star Daniels." Sirius couldn't help smirking. "Ash hates her."  
  
"No kidding." James said turning around to face Sirius. It was so obvious that Ash and Sirius fancied eachother; it bewildered him why nothing ever happened. It was common knowledge that Ash loathed every girl Sirius ever gets with and Sirius loathes Sean as much as Ash loathes all the girls put together.  
  
"Where are you to off to?" James asked not really curious but wanting to converse.  
  
"Tonight I'm going to be the romantic and take her to a lame picnic by the lake." Sirius said grinning to himself.  
  
James never bought the arrogant cocky 'I don't have time for a relationship' crap that Sirius tried to pull to make himself cool. In truth, James didn't know Sirius much anymore. They were the best of mates but things were different now, puberty kicked in and everyone knows what happens when it does.  
  
"Have fun." James said trying not to sound "bitter."  
  
Remus walked in the Common Room whistling joyfully, but the tune didn't match the look in his eyes. James was very good in spotting emotions but never to quick on himself.  
  
"Hey Moony, I have a hot date." Sirius bragged.  
  
"What else is new?" Remus said smirking. "I have to study tonight."  
  
"Ooh its going to be hard to stay in your pants, I'm sure." Sirius said walking out the door.  
  
"Wanker," breathed Remus as Sirius closed the door. He looked over at James and asked him, "Do you think I'm dateable?"  
  
James stared at him blankly, "Just because I don't date doesn't mean I'm gay mate."  
  
Remus scoffed, "Der Prongs, I mean, you never date but girls go up to you all the time. What don't I?"  
  
James shrugged, "Your not missing out on anything."  
  
Remus glared at him, "Just because you choose to be alone doesn't mean the rest of the world wants to be too."  
  
"That's the second time today someone snapped at me because of that!" James said scoffing. "Everyone would be better off!"  
  
"Whatever James, lay off giving advice for peoples love life from now on."  
  
"I will when I find a person who actually has a love life I'll be sure to turn them down."  
  
"Git." snapped Remus and stormed out of the common room.  
  
He continued to stare out the window. He couldn't help not feel guilty at what he was telling all the people around him.  
  
"It was so cool, last night I mean." Sirius bragged at breakfast. "We sat by the lake and talked about everything and we kissed-a lot."  
  
James took another bite out of his oatmeal, trying to drone out Sirius. Remus was still not talking to James; he didn't miss it very much any ways.  
  
"Hey look its Snivelly, when was the last time we played a prank on him?" Sirius said smugly.  
  
James shrugged, "I don't think we should either, I mean we're older now, shouldn't we be mature?"  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do with James?" Sirius snapped grumply.  
  
"Well I think we should."  
  
"Me too." nodded Peter. James glared at the stupid excuse of a wizard sitting across him.  
  
"Do whatever you want Padfoot, leave me out of it." James said mellowly. "Oy, Sean, do we have Quidditch practice today? Okay cool. Thanks. I'm busy anyways Padfoot."  
  
Sirius glared at him, "I can't believe you!"  
  
"Its your own fault for quitting the team." James said.  
  
"That's not why I'm mad!" Sirius huffed.  
  
James sighed, "Okay I'm in but I take no credit."  
  
"Whatever." Sirius sighed.  
  
Lily brushed by and sat on the other side of Remus; she was accompanied by a very red looking Lena. Ash stalked in a few minutes afterwards, deep in conversation with Kaleb.  
  
"I don't care about that," Ash explained over and over to Kaleb. Ash gave a very murderous look at Sirius who was now hand in hand with Star.  
  
"Hi Lily." Star said politely. "Hello."  
  
"Hiya." Lily said jamming her toast.  
  
Ash grunted as while Lena still said nothing.  
  
"I'm not that hungry." Lena finally announced and left.  
  
Remus scoffed and stood up too and walked the opposite direction.  
  
Ash gave one more glare to Sirius and Star and looked over to Sean and replied sweetly, "We have ten minutes before class, feel like doing anything?"  
  
Sean stared at her and then grinned.  
  
They got up and left. Sirius scoffed and then him and Star left.  
  
Lily noted that it was just going to be her and James left.  
  
"Please Kale, don't leave." Lily whined.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but I have to meet up with Angie and Marisol. I promised." Kaleb got up, Lily forcefully pulled him down.  
  
"Stay, please."  
  
Kaleb rolled his eyes, "You'll be in good hands, and I'm sure. Right Potter? Haha. You'll be fine, if anything happens just use the erm...signal."  
  
"Fine." Lily gave up in defeat.  
  
As soon as Kaleb was out of sight. Lily stood up.  
  
"Don't go." James announced.  
  
"I can do whatever I want." Lily said calmly.  
  
"I'll follow you." James said again.  
  
"That's nice to know." Lily said walking away.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry." James made out forcefully.  
  
Lily turned around with a grin on her face, "Your what?"  
  
"Sorry." He said again.  
  
"You should be you were an arsehole."Lily told him.  
  
"So you think."  
  
"What's that s'pose to mean?" Lily said smiling.  
  
"Nothing," James replied shrugging.  
  
"Well what are you doing this weekend?" Lily asked sheepishly.  
  
"I don't have anything planned."  
  
"Now you do, you're friends and my friends are going out to the nearest party." Lily announced.  
  
"There no parties." James claimed.  
  
"You'd be surprised Mr.Potter, trust me. I'll find one. All you have to do is seek me out on Saturday night, alright?"  
  
James nodded, "Are you expecting it to be a date?"  
  
"Only if you want it to be." Lily shrugged.  
  
"I don't date."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Why though?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Don't want to walk me to class?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Lily smiled, "Lets get a move on then." 


	4. Conversations With Lily Evans

Chapter 4 Conversations With Lily Evans  
  
Part 1: James  
  
"Why wouldn't we want to go?" Sirius asked raising his eye brow at him. They were in Potions and Professor Skillers hadn't arrived yet.  
  
James shrugged, "Didn't think so."  
  
"Of course we would!" Sirius announced. "Star has to go though."  
  
James shrugged, "I don't care."  
  
Moony looked over at him, his face was peaky and he looked as if he was lacking hunger. "When's the full moon?" James asked concerned.  
  
"Sunday," groaned Remus.  
  
James thought about this for a moment, "Are you going to be able to go on Saturday?"  
  
Remus nodded, though James reckoned he probably wasn't very sure.  
  
Star walked towards them and sat on the other side of Sirius; she looked at him and smiled. Her eyes twinkled when she looked at him, his didn't.  
  
James didn't know much of relationships, he was rarely in one but he knew that when two people decide to swap saliva they are both s'pose to have a certain something in their eyes when they looked at each other.  
  
"Hey cutie, what's up?" Sirius asked wrapping an arm around her back.  
  
She shrugged, "Finishing up an essay and then I'm off to go look for Cami well after this class. She's ditching."  
  
James looked over at Star, "Cami as in Camouflage Nixantelete?"  
  
Star gave him a puzzled look and nodded, "You know her?"  
  
Sirius snorted, "Know her? He was completely in love with her back in fourth year. Whatever happened to that?"  
  
"I saw her bald..."James shuddered at the memory.  
  
Cami was practically the only girl who James had ever spent more than five minutes thinking about, with her it wouldn't just take five minutes though. He'd think about her for hours. He'd watch her.  
  
She never ever did look quite the same, he wasn't in love with her features, and it was her personality. He never could keep up with her, she'd be too much of a hassle but just watching her would make his day.  
  
Gawd, was he the biggest arsehole in the planet back then? All the little people in his head were sure voting "DUH!"  
  
He couldn't even look at her now.  
  
Star laughed, "She's funny."  
  
James shrugged, "More like traumatizing."  
  
James watched as Ash stormed passed them, not even glancing at Sirius or Star. Lena was behind them, she looked as if she hadn't slept in awhile. She was explaining to Lily how to make an enhancement potion for the soul.  
  
Kaleb was no where to be seen. Odd, he thought. Kaleb seemed to always be where Lily was, well as far as he could tell, he always was.  
  
James stared transfixed at where Lily was sitting, she seemed so happy. How could she be? Attacks were happening, people were dying, school must be getting stressful, emotions and situations have got to be getting to her. How could someone be so happy? It's surreal.  
  
Her long hair was kept in two plaits that went smoothly around her face, James didn't understand hair. He wouldn't know the first thing about grooming girl's hair; he didn't even know how hair tasted like, seeing he couldn't taste his own.  
  
Sirius hated long hair in girls, he says it gets in his mouth when he's trying to "snog them senseless" as he puts it. He says he would hate it on him too. James laughed; he couldn't see Sirius with long hair.  
  
He looked back at Lily, she was listening to every word that her peers were saying, her eyes shimmered slightly but when she looked away her eyes dazed. It was weird to watch.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believe that Miss Evans will be very much gratified if you kept your eyes on your book rather than her face." Professor Skillers sneered smoothly each word dripping out of her mouth coolly.  
  
(A/N-I'm changing POV's for a little bit. I miss writing like that)  
  
I felt my face turn beat red, who the hell did she think she was for embarrassing my arse like that? If I wanted to embarrass myself I'd do it myself.  
  
Then again, I shouldn't have been looking at her like an arsehole anyways.  
  
After the laughter of the classroom died out I looked up to see if she saw or not, hoping she didn't. Of course, knowing my luck, she did.  
  
She grinned at me and winked, trying to look sexy probably.  
  
"Are we done yet?" barked Professor Skillers.  
  
I got a handful of smirks then.  
  
Snape gave me, not a smirk, but a glare and a very mean one. I looked away.  
  
After class I grabbed my books and started to walk to my next class, I felt secure because I had over heard Lily was going to ditch, I didn't feel like looking at her for the rest of the day.  
  
I figured she would have ditched this class, it was Transfiguration. She hated this class. I smirked to myself; I still had to tutor her. That sure wiped the smirk off my face.  
  
I sighed to myself.  
  
"Prongs are you alright?" asked a very squeaky voice from behind me. I jumped slightly." Sorry Prongs didn't mean to scare you."  
  
I glanced back, "Oh its no problem Pete, it's my fault. I've been like this all day."  
  
The small boy nodded quietly.  
  
Peter wasn't exactly like us; he didn't quite fit in or look like he did at all. His sandy blonde hair sure did stand out from the rest of ours, his watery blue eyes, his pudginess and his very extra sneaky way of walking behind you. He was surely not like us.  
  
But we loved him anyways.  
  
"Where have you been lately?" I asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I've been locked upstairs, not doing so good lately. Forgot almost everything we learned last year. Studying." He said quickly, almost as if he had practiced it. I probably would have believed it if he had said it differently.  
  
I stared at him suspiciously and said, "I see."  
  
I looked away and stared at where I was going when suddenly I saw Lily run pass looking very uneasy.  
  
"Pete, go to class, I'll meet you in there, save me a seat." I said quickly and started to follow Lily. I walked around the corridor and stared down to see if she had taken a seat by the wall but Lily wasn't the type to lay down after something bad has happened.  
  
Where was Lily?  
  
I heard a faint giggle to my left. I narrowed my eyes to see if I could catch something. I saw a speckle of red; I hope my eyes aren't playing tricks on me.  
  
"Evans?" I said suddenly. "Evans?"  
  
(A/N-Got bored, going to the other POV)  
  
Lily spun her head around the corner and eyed James qu33rly.She said nothing but motioned him over.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked when he got there.  
  
Lily grinned, "I played a small trick on Peeves and now I'm made a run for it."  
  
James scoffed, "That's smart, well I'm off."  
  
Lily frowned, "Why?"  
  
"'Cause I have class."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I have to go, how did you become prefect?"  
  
"How did you not?" Lily scoffed. "You're so uptight."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Why so soon Mr.Potter?" sneered a cold voice.  
  
James stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "I have to go to class, Professor."  
  
"Why you're already ten minutes late, why go now?" Professor Skillers sneered again, her gray eyes thinning to a very malicious and cold hazel. "Why Miss Evans, I knew once I saw Mr. Potter out of class that you'd be close behind, not such a good idea; eh?"  
  
Lily looked very pale and said nothing, just stood there.  
  
Her wrinkleless face stayed stern then she spat suddenly, "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
James spoke first, "I heard her giggle and I came to see what happened."  
  
Lily glared at him but said nothing.  
  
"Giggling? Miss Evans, explain." Professor Skillers said coolly.  
  
"Umm... well see, I was walking to class and see Professor-Peeves-he tried scaring me and I-I-I had to run away to hide so I could get him away so I could go to class and well--I gave a squeal and I think James must have mistaken it for--umm--a giggle." Lily answered nervously but convincing enough.  
  
Professor Skillers raised a penciled jet black eyebrow, "So that's the story you want to go by?" "It's the only story I know that's true, Professor." Lily said shortly after.  
  
"I see no eye witness to these current events, so am I to go by your word and of Mr. Potters?" Skillers asked tilting her head back and boring her eyes into Lily's.  
  
"If you don't believe me then I suggest Professor, with all due respect, you can interrogate Peeves if you like, he'll tell you." Lily said brightly.  
  
"Are you suggesting, Miss Evans, that I go interrogate Peeves the Poltergeist to prove you innocent?" Her eyes glittered with delight.  
  
Lily nodded, "Quite frankly, I do."  
  
Professor Skillers turned her eyes to James, "What about you?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, "James started, "He saw me and heard me say where I was going."  
  
"Well thank you for that nice fairy tale story now please, let me give you mine, I was going to go teach my class till I found two students out of theirs roaming the school with no worries. Then taking up half an hour of my time making me miss my class."  
  
"Well you should have just sent us off to class with detentions so we could have been out of your hair." Lily stated in a know-it-all voice.  
  
Skillers narrowed her eyes and then smirked, "That's not such a bad idea Miss Evans, and I'll take half of your advice. How about I give the both of you detentions and ten points off Gryffindor. Each. Go to your common rooms; go to your next class. I do not want to upset Professor McGonagal, I will inform her."  
  
Neither of them needed to told twice they ran off.  
  
When they were out of earshot Lily hissed, "That's how I became prefect."  
  
Part 2: The Ash and Sirius Chronicles  
  
"Hey, how have you been?" Sirius said attempting to speak to Ash as she walked from her last class of the day.  
  
Ash cocked her eyebrow up and continued walking leaving Sirius free attempt unnoticed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Sirius tried again following.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Ash stared hard at the floor trying to ignore his poor attempts at a shooting conversation.  
  
"You have no reason to be mad at me." Sirius snapped harshly.  
  
Ash stopped in her tracks and whipped around, "I don't, you say?"  
  
Sirius glared at her and shrugged nonchalant, "Not really, well I doubt it, because girls can naturally be so emotional."  
  
"You must know a lot about girls too since you spend half your time gagging them with your tongue." Ash scoffed and continued walking.  
  
"What is your damn problem?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Nothing. Go away. You're taking up my oxygen."  
  
"Fine I'll stop following you."  
  
"Wow, now there's a spiffy idea."  
  
"You are so damn difficult."  
  
Ash now walked in a faster pace.  
  
Ash laid on the couch with her eyes closed, faking sleep so she wouldn't be bothered, an old trick she learned back home. Lily was actually sleeping on the other couch; she got tired of waiting for Kaleb to come. She got bored of doing that so she stood up and stared hard at the wall. She heard giggles by the wall.  
  
It was Star. Figures, she thought.  
  
She didn't know why she didn't like Star, it came automatically, the girl was actually pretty nice and she stands up for herself so you can't blame her for hating Ash as well. Star was perfect; grades, looks, whatever, but you'd never hear it from Ash.  
  
Ash looked back at Star, whats so special about her? she thought.  
  
The three girls standing around Star were Andrea, Cami and Cid Charrise.  
  
Andrea had short choppy light brown hair with long bangs that covered her thin eyebrows, big brown eyes that were very glittery and glazed, light peach skin and a few spaced out freckles. She had a very slim body and was a little short for her age.  
  
Cami had long black hair in a single plait down to her shoulder blade with pinned back bangs that spiked up.(Ash scoffed)Very deep olive colored eyes and milky white skin. She was a bit curvier than the other girls there.  
  
Cid had chocolate skin with straight brown hair to her shoulder blade, big green eyes with big red full lips. She had hardly any curves but she was still fairly attractive.  
  
Sirius came out of his room looking very tired for some reason. Probably wanking off, mused Ash, Gawd, I have such dirty fantasies--I mean thoughts, yes I mean thoughts.  
  
Ash turned around to leave, she would explain to Lily later.  
  
"Hey Ash, wait up where yea going?" Sirius said running up to her.  
  
Ash muttered back, "No where I'd want you to be."  
  
Star suddenly popped up at Sirius side, "Well then Sirius, why don't we give Her Royal Highness, her space?"  
  
Sirius ignored Star and said, "You've been ignoring me lately, why?"  
  
"Because I, Her Royal Highness, have the freedom to do such things," Ash replied sarcastically, shooting glares at Star.  
  
"See Sirius, she has better things to do as so we, lets leave Ashtyn alone."Star said in a forced nice voice, even though her words seemed far from nice. Any buck-tooth monkey can tell. ((Star you aren't a bitch in my story, this is Ashes part of the story and she doesn't like you, in the story, I'll make you nicer later.))  
  
"That's not an answer." Sirius stated, ignoring Star again.  
  
Ash snapped, "And why isn't it an answer? Hmm? Because it wasn't the thing you wanted to hear?"  
  
Sirius gave her a confused look, "What the fuck did I do to you anyway? I don't remember being an arsehole to you lately."  
  
Ash rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you wouldn't know even if I told you. You're so busying being pompous all the time, you don't ever think about other people, other than yourself."  
  
Star smiled to Ash and said sweetly, "Ashtyn, if I were you I wouldn't use words I'd choke on." "It's probably a very good thing you aren't me because then I'd have to beat the living shit out of you now wouldn't I?" Ash sneered, her voice sounding nothing at all like Stars.  
  
Sirius grinned to himself and sneered loudly, "Ash you are such a bitch. I hate to see your erm... ladies day, or maybe you are on them?"  
  
Star smirked, "That would explain a lot actually."  
  
Ash stared at him like he was a complete idiot, "What the-"Sirius grinned cockishly. "You are such an idiot, the both of you."  
  
She turned to walk away again.  
  
"You bitch." Sirius said loudly.  
  
"I better be a bitch than what you are." Ash snapped not looking back.  
  
Cami followed her out.  
  
"Having trouble trying to act nice?" Cami asked giving me her know-it-all look, cocking her lower lip to touch her upper one.  
  
"No, not at all." Ash snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Alright don't get your knickers all up in a twist hun." Cami moved a piece of hair away from her mouth.  
  
"I don't have my knickers all up in a twist, like you put it; I have my silky red knickers all up in a twist."  
  
"I'll pray for you, hun." Cami said and the added," 'Cause purple with black polka dots are the way to go."  
  
Ash smirked, "Yea for those who are not wise enough to enjoy silky red ones."  
  
"Mate, don't go there." Cami mockingly rose her hand and put it to her face.  
  
  
Ooo  
  
Lily woke up from the couch; she couldn't see very well, her glasses had fallen off. She looked around the room and it was already night but the room was so quiet! She couldn't have slept for that long, now could she? It was too late for her to creep to the Prefects room; she'd get in trouble if she got caught.  
  
She looked up at the girls dormitory, she hadn't been there in awhile, she wasn't sure if she was even allowed there.  
  
She furrowed her face, of course she was, who'd kick her out? Who had the guts to kick her out? Not anybody she knew.  
  
The room consisted of Ash, Lena, Cami, Star, Andrea, Cid, Malaria and Molly ((not Ron's mom)). The only way she'd kick out was if Malaria and Molly took over, they both hated Lily. For no apparate reason, probably jealous. She shrugged it off and crept up the stairs silently.  
  
As she entered the room everything seemed to be making noises, the door, the floor and her breath. It all had a certain sound that she knew her herself would have shaken or woken up by. She looked over at Ash's bed. It was empty. Her bright purple bed spread was untouched, which was weird because it was hardly ever even kept. Ash had written a letter to a house elf noting that she would not sleep on her bed or eat their food if they made her bed, and that was a big sacrifice on her part.  
  
Lily stared at the bed; she pondered on the reasons why it was empty. Maybe she was with Sean, which could have easily been the answer if Cami's bed wasn't empty as well.  
  
The rest laid asleep without moving, how could they have not noticed Cami and Ash gone? That would have been a huge void back when Lily crashed there.  
  
She knew she couldn't crash here without Cami or Ash. Lena was an early bird, she did laps in the morning around the lake to keep her "aura" as she put it, but everyone doubted she actually made it around the whole lake because it was considerably huge for a lake. Star and Cid wouldn't wake up even if Dumbledore died, so it would leave her with Malaria and Molly, as sane as people thought of them, the both were as malicious as two Slytherins combined.  
  
She changed into suitable wear quickly and hustled out. She was wearing a black shirt with red flannel pants that belonged to Ash.  
  
She didn't want to sleep on the couch, Kaleb was crashing in the Head Girls room (current girlfriend) and the dormitory was out of the question.  
  
"James!" she squealed out loud. He'd let her in!  
  
She ran up the steps and quickly jammed the door open to a sound of adolescent boys snoring and groaning, some even moaning but she didn't listen too much of that as she tuned it out.  
  
She saw a familiar hand peaking out of a four-poster bed by the window, exactly across to where her window was in the Prefects room. She would recognize that incredibly unkept hair anywhere.  
  
"James," she whispered as she beckoned near him. "James!"  
  
A groan.  
  
"James!" she hissed louder. "Its Lily, wake up?"  
  
"Lilmph, whatre yur doimph herph?" moaned James silently.  
  
"I need a place to crash! Wake up!" she whispered loudly in his ears. "C'mon James if you let me crash I'll rock your world."  
  
His eyes snapped open and he said loudly in surprise, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Shhh!! Crossing the Mexican border, what do you think wanker?" Lily hissed loudly.  
  
"Well, how should I know? This doesn't happen frequently, you know!" James whispered sitting up. "What do you want?"  
  
Lily took a deep breath and sighed, "I need a place to crash, long story but this is my only option, believe me."  
  
James groaned, "Of course it has to be me. Whatever fine, take half the bed, just don't talk to me." Lily made a face, "Is that what you say to all the girls who sleep with you?"  
  
"No, just you." James scooted over his back facing her. "If you are trying to fulfill a sick fantasy or if this is a sick joke, then get your arse off my bed and go away."  
  
"Don't be a git. I didn't come here t0 get in your knickers, mate." Lily rolled her eyes and covered herself with a blanket. "Thanks though, formerly, in your dept."  
  
James turned her back to her and groaned; he couldn't seem to go to sleep. Knowing he had Lily Evans in his bed, laying aside him, would make anyone lose their sleep.  
  
He stared at the stars, lately he had been feeling quite lonely like he didn't fit in, and it was quite just that. He wanted to explore life, outside of these walls, without paint and pastels or wands and magic. Just him and the world.  
  
"Are you awake?" James whispered, not moving.  
  
"Yea," replied a small voice, one that's obviously tired. He rather not worries her with his thoughts.  
  
"Good night, Ev." He then closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.  
  
The next day she was gone. She didn't even leave a mark that she was there, nothing. Not a hair, shape or anything. All he had was a memory but not even him knew if he was dreaming or not. Dreaming of Evans? No, it must have been real. Had to. No other explanations.  
  
James stared at his watch, two hours till his first class started. The week had taken such a buzz on him, it was already Thursday.  
  
"James, are you up?" Sirius asked coming in from the loo.  
  
"Obviously, but why are you up?" James asked walking into the loo to take a look at him.  
  
"Man, I had the weirdest dream. I had a dream that Evans, Lily Evans had stayed the night in this room and this morning I swear I saw her leave but when I got up to check. No one there. It was creepy."  
  
James swallowed, "That is creepy."  
  
"No kidding." Sirius yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
"No kidding." snorted James.  
  
"Wanker."  
  
"Wanker," James mimicked in a childish voice.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"I'm a homosexual arse."  
  
"I'm a homo-"James stopped. "Whatever."  
  
"I win!" Sirius threw his arms out in content.  
  
James grabbed his bag and walked out of the common room, he was planning on ditching today, the whole day. He was getting tired of school and November breeze was fairly well today, it was cloudy but nice.  
  
Plus he had Divination and Double Potions today, he rather just hide out outside by the lake behind a large oak tree he had found back in his second year. No one ever went there, he knew for a fact because when he tried asking Hagrid about it and he had never heard of such a tree in his years in Hogwarts.  
  
He walked out of the Common Room and walked in a different direction than Transfiguration. He didn't need his invisibility cloak, in a different situation he might have but he knew he wouldn't get caught. He knew it.  
  
So many things passed his mind, he thought about a lot of deep things after every encounter with Lily, well the recent ones. He always wondered what was so different from him than the rest of the boys here.  
  
Maybe he needed to date more, but what's the fun in that if he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it? Maybe he was gay? No because he had no desire to date any sex.  
  
"Maybe you are." said a voice from behind him.  
  
He jumped higher than he had ever in his life.  
  
"Don't get scared Potter, I was just answering your question." Lily answered walking aside James.  
  
"I didn't realize I was talking aloud." James said trying to edge away from her.  
  
"You were." she said. "Well I'm not in the mood to bother you, so I'm going to the library to finish my Transfiguration paper. When do we start tutorials?"  
  
"Whenever you have the time." James shrugged still walking.  
  
"Well obviously we both have time now."  
  
James nodded, "Well follow me because I don't feel like a library session, today's a perfect day, we should be outside and if you don't mind, transfiguration is a breeze to me so I will be sketching." Even though Lily brought the factor up, she wasn't planning to actually study that was just her excuse to talk to James.  
  
"I hear you're planning to quit quidditch." Lily brought up.  
  
James face hardened, "I did plan to, couldn't though. Don't ask me why, I just couldn't."  
  
Lily nodded, "I understand."  
  
James didn't actually think she did, "Where's Kaleb?"  
  
"I haven't seen him around lately, he's dating the Head Girl Beccalyn Ross and he's been with her since then every night. I don't know, but can someone really have the energy to shag every night?" James snorted, "Becca? He's going out with Becca Ross? Chose prissy bitch over you? That guy must be so blind."  
  
Lily blushed a little and smirked, "Your compliments won't get me."  
  
James noticed her blush and looked away, he wasn't interested in her he just thought she was prettier than Becca, any four-eyed monkey would think so.  
  
"Won't get you? As if I'm trying." James snorted. "How do you figure they've shagged?"  
  
"He smelled kind of funky one night and he looked sweaty and had a smile on, he told me it was the best night of his life." Lily winced as she remembered it, James could tell.  
  
"It'll be alright," James said and then said nothing. He then noticed her long hair was down. "Why don't you just cut your hair?"  
  
"Why don't you comb your hair?"  
  
"It's naturally like that."  
  
"Well this is how my hair is." Lily snapped. She fixed her glasses and stared back at him. He looked away first. "So you up for Saturday?"  
  
James shook his head, "Not really, I don't like going out. Prefer not to quite frankly."  
  
Lily blinked, "You are such an odd child."  
  
"No, just acquisitively challenge."  
  
"That's not even a word spork."  
  
"Spork?" James asked laughing.  
  
"Yes Spork." Lily answered him winking.  
  
A/N- Thank you for the review ------- that really helped!! Anyways I'm barely working on the next chapter and it's going to be called: "I just couldn't make it because..." 


	5. Dancing and Drinking

Chapter 5 Dancing and Drinking  
  
Part One: James  
  
Lily.Lily.Lily.Lily.Lily.Lily.  
  
Her name just couldn't leave his mind. It was there. Stuck behind frames, locked in a box, chained over and never to be released with the key lost.  
  
James groaned, it was already Friday, that meant that tomorrow he'd have to meet with her at the place. They had agreed yesterday to meet at the Three Broomsticks and to find a way out ourselves because she didn't want to get "her arse" in trouble.  
  
He had to go. It'd be fun. He never had fun.  
  
But why start now?  
  
That question kept bothering him, there was a voice in his head that wouldn't leave him alone, and it was the negative voice that stopped him from doing anything. This time he had to forget about that voice and actually do something.  
  
"Earth to James. Are you alright? You got this weird look on your face and you're actually teaching me Transfiguration." Lily said waving a slender hand in front of his face.  
  
What do I say? What the fuck do I say?  
  
"I'm fine." He answered his voice shifting. I am so dumb.  
  
"I haven't seen Kaleb today, have you?" Lily asked, her eyes glooming as she looked at James expecting an answer that would make her eyes glow and her mouth muscles be put to work.  
  
James opened his mouth but couldn't seem to find the words and closed it. He shrugged and looked at his book, he started to explain how to change a pin into a mouse but he could tell Lily's mind was far from the aspects of books.  
  
"I really miss him."  
  
"Lily, I'm here to tutor you not to give you advice on your personal advice." James told her gently.  
  
Lily looked at him with a frown on her face, "You-"  
  
"Don't get mad me!" James quickly said. "I'm sorry, I'm tired. Can we not do Transfiguration?"  
  
Lily shrugged, "I don't care for it in class and why would now make a difference?"  
  
James cocked an eyebrow up at her.  
  
"I hate when people do that, its annoying." Lily said matter-of-factly. "It's a dumb reason why too, only because I can't do it."  
  
James grinned, "That's very petty."  
  
"Then I guess that makes me petty." She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
She took the time to clean out her glasses then placed them back on, James stared at her hair, and she had it in a messy yet elegant bun. Lily was very pretty, he thought, but she was too pretty, if that made sense.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been staring at her for but it must have been for awhile because Lily then asked—  
  
"What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
James smirked, "Yea you do. It's huge. There's like a huge chunk of green spinach looky thingy caught in your teeth and it's so damn distracting."  
  
Lily pushing his arm, "Wanker."  
  
"You wish." James said adding a wink to it.  
  
"Your so bloody cool James, quite honestly, I haven't been able to hang out like this with anyone in awhile, Kaleb's always so bloody busy and my friends are off doing some other things, you've been really cool. Thank you." Lily said smiling.  
  
James blushed and then said, "We don't have to hug and snog now, do we?"  
  
"James!"  
  
"What did I ruin our moment or something? I'm sorry, let's snog."  
  
Lily laughed and started fumbling through her bag and pulled out a camera and took a quick picture. The flash nearly blinded him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I like taking pictures of all my happy moments and now you're part of it." Lily announced and then added, "You should be proud."  
  
James laughed, "I almost sacrificed my sight for your dumb tradition."  
  
Lily's smile dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not dumb, I-I-I was only joking--I didn't mean it that way." James said quickly fumbling over the words.  
  
Lily then grinned and squealed, "GOTCHA!" She then fell into fits of giggling.  
  
James started laughing with her and they both didn't stop till they had tears in their eyes.  
  
James walked in the Dormitory to find Remus crouched over the bed holding his side. He had toppled over and was a very nasty shade of pale.  
  
"Moony!" James ran over to the crouching boy nearly on the floor. He listened for a heartbeat or a breath of any kind but nothing came from him, just moans of pain. James would have declared him dead with one look but he knew...he just knew he wasn't dead.  
  
"Moony, say something! Something, anything." James quickly pulled an arm over his shoulder and pulled him outside the room. He knew his own strength and he was as strong as Sirius, if he tried carrying Remus down the stairs he knew it'd only make matters worse.  
  
Remus opened and closes his eyes faintly, James didn't think he could recognize him because he gave him such weird glances but then he'd roll his eyes back and pass out.  
  
"Help!" James called out struggling with Remus almost to the ground.  
  
Suddenly a door creaked open and he heard a shuffle up the stairs. Suddenly a violet-haired person appeared.  
  
"Oh my-"Lena quickly turned to a deep shade of purple; her cheeks flushed a shade of pink. "What happened?"  
  
James shrugged, "I found him like this, and can you help me take him to the Wing?"  
  
Lena's eyes widened, "Do you think that's necessary?"  
  
James yelled loudly, "Lena look at him! Tell me it's not necessary! I swear go get someone who'll actually help!"  
  
Lena stood there in shock momentarily and then whipped out her wand and conjured a floating stretcher.  
  
Together they mounted Remus onto it.  
  
"What do we do now?" Lena asked not wanting to get to close; she had not a look of pity but a look of guilt. James stared at her.  
  
"It's quite obvious that we have to take him to Madam Pomfrey, isn't it?" James snapped irately at her. Lena winced and stared at James pleadingly. "Lena, do you know anything about this?"  
  
Lena opened her mouth and then closed it.  
  
"Lena if you know something we have to know about it."  
  
"Well I heard Remus saying something about a head ache and well...later that day I saw him pop in like five pill things and next thing I know--- this."  
  
James knew she wasn't telling the entire truth but said nothing more.  
  
"Well this is really painful to watch, can I go now? Please?" Lena asked but without an answer stormed away. James glared at the violet-haired girl leave.  
  
"What happened to him Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a loud shrilly voice. "What happened?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know! I walked in and he was hovering and then I took him here."  
  
James stared at his friend with sadness and sorrow; he's never seen Remus look so ill. Sure he's seen him before the full moon and those can be pretty bad but none are compared to what Remus looks like now.  
  
Remus was even paler than before, his lips were a bruised purple, foam was leaking out of it and he kept making moaning sounds. It was horrible to watch.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Moon--Remus, Madam?" James asked his voice shaking.  
  
"I'll have to run a few tests; he'll have to stay here for the rest of the weekend." Madam Pomfrey said trying to hide the glee from her voice.  
  
"But-but Madam, the full moon is on Sunday!" James said alarmed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glared at James, "I know that already Mr. Potter, I have already taken cared of that with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
James stared at Remus and asked her, "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave an exasperated sigh, "Mr. Potter, I think you need to leave. I have to run tests and check on my other patients, I don't have time to be answering your absurd questions."  
  
James didn't see what was so absurd with asking if your friend was going to be alright.  
  
"Madam, is he going to be okay?" He tried again.  
  
"Leave, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" James yelled loudly.  
  
"Get out now!" Madam Pomfrey started to push James out of the Wing. "Go to the Dormitories and Mr. Potter, don't come back."  
  
"Moony's in the wing?" Sirius asked alarmed. "Why?"  
  
James shrugged, "She didn't tell me much, just mentioned Dumbledore and a few tests. She wouldn't even tell me if he was going to be alright."  
  
"Fuck her. James, of course Moony's going to be alright. Maybe it's a new moon symptom now." Sirius said suddenly.  
  
James would hate that if it was true, he wouldn't want to see Remus with foam out of his mouth.  
  
"You didn't seem him Padfoot, it was bad." James said with something caught in his throat.  
  
"He'll be okay dammit!" Sirius snapped at him. "Sorry mate..."  
  
James shrugged, "Where's Star?"  
  
"Here." said a voice suddenly. On the other side of her was Lena, she wasn't meeting his eyes.  
  
"Hey babe." Sirius said smiling at her with such a happy look. "I haven't seen you like all day."  
  
Star sat on Sirius' lap with one arm comfortably around his neck. Lena sat awkwardly there. She had a gem directly in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Any news of Remus?" Lena asked shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"No." James said digging his eyes into hers.  
  
"We should go check." Lena said looking away.  
  
James shrugged, "Maybe. I don't think we should go now, Madam Pomfrey has her knickers tied in a knot." Lena nodded and muttered something he couldn't catch  
  
She looked up, "I have a date tonight, please James, and tell me how Remus is?" She looked over at Star who looked like she was attached to Sirius by her lips.  
  
"It starts in a bit, so just tell her I took off, alright?" Lena said getting up to walk away. James watched her go.  
  
She had her violet hair up to her neck, she was wearing a short skin tight dress with a black cardigan sweater over it, and she had fishnets on with Mary Jane shoes on. ((not the drug the shoes))She had a white pearl necklace around her neck and very deep black makeup around her eye.  
  
James was finally noticing. Maybe because she had her school robes on the whole time. Even with all that cloth and make up on, she still looked sweet like the Lena he knew last year.  
  
Something was different with her. Something.  
  
She walked away towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Star stopped and looked at the spot Lena was sitting in.  
  
"Where did she go?" Star asked; lip gloss smeared on her cheeks. Gross, he thought.  
  
"On a date, she says." James shrugged.  
  
Stars nose scrunched up, "Oh..."  
  
Sirius looked at me seriously and said like it was the first time he's ever said that, "You haven't been on a date in a long arse time."  
  
"You think?" James snapped sarcastically. "Can we change the subject? You know how everyone hates talking about my crazy love life."  
  
The corner of Stars mouth twitched and she smiled at him.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at that remark, "Whatever, anywho, what I was saying was why don't we mate you up with Lena? I mean she's pretty-"Star looked at him. "She's no Star but that don't matter."  
  
James grinned, "Tempting but no."  
  
Sirius pounded the table with his fist causing many to stare, "Why not?"  
  
James tried looking for the right words, "It's not like I don't want to date, its just I haven't found a girl I'd actually want to date."  
  
"Bollocks, you make it seem like attractive girls don't flirt with you," snorted Sirius.  
  
James glared at him, "I don't care how attractive they fucked are, Padfoot, if they're wits are as dumb as yours, why would I want two dumb arses around me?"  
  
Sirius glared at me and spat, "Fuck you Prongs."  
  
"Just because I don't date girls right now doesn't mean I take offers from guys, mate, sorry."James snapped and walked away.  
  
Part Two: Lenas Weird Date  
  
She walked towards the Potions Dungeon; she didn't know why she accepted this bizarre twist of fate date. It didn't quite make sense but he had offered to take her out for a snog and she needed that pick-me-up.  
  
She felt a cold breeze under her dress, it was a weird breeze though because it wasn't exactly wind it was a more satisfying one. It was unexplainable.  
  
"Hello Melena." sneered a voice coolly.  
  
Lena whipped around and gave the boy a pitying stare, "You're exactly on time, amazing."  
  
The boy smiled, "I wouldn't miss this."  
  
Lena walked over to him and placed one hand seductively on her neck and the other on her hip, making it look casual and asked innocently, "So where do you want to go?"  
  
The boy grinned and motioned him over to her and they walked slowly to a direction she's never been before. A shiver passed through her spine as they walked closer to wherever it was that he wanted to go.  
  
"So Melena what is the sudden change of heart, why now?" the boy asked her.  
  
Lena shrugged, "I've been thinking lately. That punk arse wanker has gotten away with two much bollocks since forever."  
  
He suddenly locked her in a knee quaking kiss, brushed hard on her lips prying them open desperately but gently. He savored every moment he had with his tongue enchanting her mouth, like a fairy with a wand. He pushed her against the wall roughly, his knob stabbing into her stomach that made her giggle.  
  
What the fuck do I think I am fucking doing, she thought suddenly, I'd be in so much deep shit if my brother were to walk in on me and this guys with his fucking wanker knob half way through my stomach!  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, his breath was warm on his face.  
  
She hadn't realized that she stopped, "Nothing."  
  
She's never felt this warmth so close, this new feeling that had vanished. She felt so strong yet so weak, like she needed to be swept off her feet but she wanted to be just melt away in his arms.  
  
He led her back to a room where she has never seen before, not removing his lips from hers, the room was dim and lit by a couple of melting candles. She felt his hands shift from her lower back to the nape of her neck where she usually liked being held. She felt her insides melt.  
  
After awhile he stopped to breathe and he looked at her like he had never laid eyes on a female before.  
  
"So do we have an accord?" Lena asked seductively.  
  
He grinned and nodded.  
  
Lena smiled, "Good boy."  
  
Lily stayed up in her bed; she had been waiting for Lena to return. She couldn't sleep and she knew Lena would give her relieving incense that would help her sleep.  
  
She stared at the ceiling growing restless. She hated that feeling. All her friends, she noticed, would usually smoke whenever they feel this way particularly. Lily didn't understand it till now.  
  
Lily took a look at the clock on the wall above Lena's bed, it was very difficult to read, and it had knobs and turns and figures that you would never imagine being on a clock. Lily never actually stared at it to tell time, just to feel relaxed. I think that was the mere purpose of it. Lena had once tried to explain how to work the clock but had given up trying to explain it because Lily couldn't seem to pry her eyes off it.  
  
It was already four 'o clock AM and no sign of Lena. It wasn't a full moon, or a blue moon. There was no Astronomy homework. Astrology check wasn't until next week. Where could she be?  
  
A date maybe? No that wasn't like Lena to leave without noting anyone where she would be. Or without a few date aroma therapy.  
  
I could just look for them myself, Lily thought, she wouldn't mind...she'd probably be ecstatic to see me interested in one of her dumb things...Yea that's right. Ecstatic.  
  
Lily was then about to get up to go search through her things when she heard fumbling to reach the stairs. Lena!  
  
She whipped her head so fast she could have sworn she heard it crack. It wasn't Lena.  
  
"Lily!" Star whooped wrapping her arms around her neck.  
  
Lily giggled and patted Star on the back, "'Ello.Where have you been?"  
  
"Out." Star announced.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and crept back into bed. She felt someone tugging at the sheets.  
  
"Let me in, I can't find mine." Star whimpered softly.  
  
Lily stifled a laugh, "Take mine, I have to go fetch something."  
  
Star was already fast asleep, make up running and everything.  
  
"We have to do this more often." said the boy pulling his shirt back one throwing Lena her bra that she safely tucked in her cloak.  
  
Lena wrapped her now long violet hair in two plaits and reapplied her make- up. She looked at him suspiciously and asked reluctantly, "You-you don't think there's something more out of this, right? This is just to milk up the deal, you know that?"  
  
He looked at her squarely and grinned, "I don't think so."  
  
Lena looked at him, "No! No way, it's not worth it."  
  
He looked at her slyly, "Well then, deals off. Find yourself some other henchmen."  
  
Lena felt her face pale, there was no way she was going to give up what she had to do...a while ago...and blow it. She would just have to go along with it. "I'll agree, only if we're not too clingy, you know?"  
  
The boy looked at her, trying to hide something but nodded never-the-less.  
  
"Nice making business with you." Lena said and walked away.  
  
It was finally Saturday, the week had gone by too fast for James liking. Though at points it felt too long. He sat down tipping his fag slightly so the ashes would drop.  
  
It was already five o' clock pm and he still hadn't decided if he was going to show up. He didn't really like parties, never really fit in them but Lily looked like she really wanted him to go when she had asked.  
  
"Fuck." he breathed as he dropped his fag. His last one."Fuck."  
  
"Need one?" asked a girl suddenly.  
  
James looked up surprised, he thought he was alone. Guess not.  
  
"Yea thanks." He grabbed the fag and lit it up with his wand.  
  
"Joseline." she breathed out, taking a seat next to him without asking.  
  
"James."  
  
"Pretty."  
  
"Fanks." James said with the fag in his mouth.  
  
"What's your reason?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Reason?"  
  
She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "For smoking?"  
  
"Ah, to kill stress and to think." James said taking another smoke. He didn't really want to chat.  
  
"I see. I see." She took a whiff of her owns. "House?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"It's hard to explain." James said taking a whiff.  
  
Joseline nodded. "I have to go; I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
James nodded, he doubted he'll ever see her again though, "Thanks again."  
  
With that she was off.  
  
Part Three: Molly and Malaria  
  
Ash laid on her bed with her legs up in the air with semi-color toes socks showing off brightly.  
  
Molly scoffed, "How many of those damn things do you have?"  
  
"Fourty-six, if I finish this one it'll be forty-seven."  
  
Molly rolled her eyes and laid back on her bed. She turned on her stomach and opened up a ratted up old notebook she's had since she was in muggle elementary school. No one knew about those old days, not even Malaria, her best friend. No one knew Molly was fully muggle-born, just half.  
  
If she ever got very excited she'll let a few things slip so it was better to go with the story that she was half and half.  
  
Also, another secret of hers, she also told everyone that her parents divorced. She told everyone that her father was a bloody bastard millionaire and she spent endless hours with him cruising in front of their mansion drinking lemonade with a house full of house elves and a bucket filled with fake blonde bimbo step-mothers for every month of the year.  
  
She often complained that he never spent enough time at home so she always had to be shipped off to her ratty mother's house.  
  
But in reality, she's never met her father, not once. Her mother was a prostitute back in her day so she came in as an accident. She didn't even know her fathers name, all she knew was that his last was 'Malfoy', she didn't go by it. She went by Molly Rojas, one her mother made up over the years. She didn't even know her real name. Her mother wasn't poor either; she had a lot of money from her old days, enough to send her to a high-expensive private muggle school.  
  
Still it was embarrassing.  
  
"Molly, where have you been?" hollered the high voice of her best friend Malaria. "You completely missed it!" Molly turned over and looked up at Malaria, she had such an evil gleam in her eyes it gave her the creeps.  
  
"I have been finishing up my essay for Miss Skillers, I mean Professor Skillers."Molly said in a practical voice. "What you should be doing as well."  
  
Malaria rolled her eyes, "I already have a bloke working on it for me, now c'mon let's go party! I'm sure you have time for that later."  
  
Molly nodded and stood up.  
  
She always stood in envy of Malaria, she was always able to get anything out of anyone, and she was the biggest phony she had met, besides herself. Everything about her was phony. Everyone thought she was the perfect little angel to love and adore, all the guys she knew thought Malaria was the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Malaria was half veela, her mother was a full blast veela and her father was always drooling behind her. Malaria had beautiful spirally blonde angelic hair down to her neck, straight bangs covering her forehead, baby blue powder eyes, and milky white skin with not a spot of anything, pink small pouty lips and a lovely curvy body.  
  
"Guess what Molly?" she started again.  
  
"Like oh-my-gawd, what?" Ash mocked, pulling out a lovely lavender thick strap shirt from her closet. Malaria gave Molly a scheming smile and replied in an oily voice," Ash, by the sound of your voice, I'd say you were mocking me."  
  
"Wow. You are smart." Ash scoffed and placed on her very lovely top on.  
  
Malaria winced, she hated being called dumb, she pulled out her wand and said a few simple words and Ashes shirt ripped in two.  
  
Ash turned around and grinned, which was surprising, "Expect you to pull a rotten trick like that, now I have a few tricks of my own." She pulled her wand out and fixed her shirt.  
  
Malaria clenched her jaw and stormed out, Molly by her side.  
  
"Hate her." Malaria fumed. "Hate her."  
  
"I know," Molly sighed. "I know."  
  
Part Four: Lily and James night out  
  
"I'll take a Sweet Toad on the rocks." Lily told the bartender.  
  
"Mmm, me too." Cami said smacking her lips. "But of course not without the secret ingredient!" Lily looked at her.  
  
"BOOZE!" Cami yelled happily.  
  
Ash came around the corner and looked at Lily with a half-smile on. "So where are the guys?"  
  
Lily shrugged, "If they don't show, it's their blow."  
  
"Hear hear." Cami said taking a drink of her "special" drink.  
  
Lily secretly hoped James and them did show, she had gotten all dolled up and she wanted them to see her like that. She put her hair up in an elegant messy bun, found the perfect green shirt that went criss-cross on her back and exposed nearly all of it, with the perfect mini black pleated skirt, wore torn black stockings and the perfect silver space boots. She also wore her cat eye black glasses. But it's not like she knew from the top of her head.  
  
"Where's Lena?" Ash asked over the loud music.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and pointed to a person over by the corner.  
  
Ash looked over to see a violet haired head attached to an older mans head; she was promptly on his lap with a cup of booze on her hand.  
  
"Ew." Ash said. "That guys old."  
  
"Older men are sexy as hell though." Cami said taking another shot. She looked back at her. "That is bloody gross though, I think my hangovers going to come early if she keeps doing that, we might have to surgeonically remove her face. EW! I saw saliva drip, did any of you see it!"  
  
"I did." Ash shuddered disgusted. "Pretty soon I'm going to need some of your drink."  
  
"Get your own." Cami announced.  
  
Sirius whipped through the door, side-by-side with Star. They looked so foolish tripping over each others legs. Ash frowned and grabbed some of Camis drink and gulped it down like water. Cami giggled as Ash choked.  
  
"Hey Sirius, Star!" Lily yelled. "Pull up a seat!"  
  
Sirius wrapped his arm around Stars waist and sat her on his lap. "Don't worry Lilaroo, James is coming right now, he just had to take a trip to the loo. By the way you look lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said blushing. Her stomach did a somersault as she saw James walk towards her.  
  
"Hey Tiger." he said over the music.  
  
"Hello." she said jumping up and down.  
  
"Hyper?"  
  
"No just Lily." She said giggling. "Want a drink?"  
  
"I don't drink. Want a fag?"  
  
"I quit smoking." Lily said loudly. "Hear it kills."  
  
"No kidding." James said grinning. He looked at the corner. "How much do you want to bet she chokes?"  
  
Lily grinned, "Five galleons?"  
  
"You're on!" James looked at her drink. "I changed my mind, I guess I do drink."  
  
Molly stared at the dancing floor, "Hey look Lily and them are out."  
  
Malaria looked at their directions and made a scheming face, "I have an idea."  
  
"I just want to have fun tonight Mal, can we do this some other night?" Molly said annoyed.  
  
Malaria looked at her with an odd expression, "Do you think we'll ever get this chance again?"  
  
"Well let's enjoy the night for a while, okay?" Molly said.  
  
"Your right I have to get my drink from Jay anyways." Malarias eyes lit up. "I have a perfect plan!"  
  
After ten minutes of hanging out, James was almost getting the urge to ask Lily to dance but there was an interruption.  
  
"Hey James!" said a voice he recognized.  
  
"Joseline, hey." James smiled. He watched Lily's smile falter.  
  
Joseline looked over at Lily and frowned, "Hello. James, since you're here and I don't think your girlfriends here, do you want to dance?"  
  
Lily blushed to the core and James knew why, they both knew James had announced that she had been his girlfriend.  
  
"Dance? Alright." James couldn't think of any other excuse.  
  
"Where'd James go?" Cami asked.  
  
"How the fuck should I know?" Lily asked tipsy now. "He left me half an hour ago to go dancing and never came back. I'm going back, alright?"  
  
"Wait you can't go back alone!"  
  
"I'll take her." said a voice.  
  
"Jay, not now." Cami snapped. "Besides I can't trust you, go away."  
  
"No its fine, I will."  
  
Regular Cami would never have agreed but regular Cami was not Tipsy Cami.  
  
"Lily go with Jay, I'll see you there in a few."  
  



	6. Bitches and Snitches

Chapter 6: Bitches and Snitches Part 1: The Rest of the Night Cami took another shot of her drink and watched Lily go stumbling over her own feet, she scoffed. She hated how some people let other people ruin the rest of ones evening. Really shattered the mood for her. She couldn't understand how Lily could let someone just get to her, she was usually so tough and stuff, but then she thought again. That was how Lily portrayed herself in front of Kaleb, the tough cool one. Without him she was an awkward vulnerable twit. She scoffed again, "Pitiful." "What is?" Ash asked putting her drinks down. "Well tell me this love, how do the both of us end up dateless?" She asked pulling a strand of her hair out. Ash shrugged nonchalant, "I had a date but I guess I lost him." Cami looked around, "C'mon love, I'm fetching us some pieces of meat." Ash scrunched up her nose, "You make it sound like a meal." Cami smiled slyly and pointed at two guys and said, "More like dessert." "How long have we been dancing?" James yelled over the music. Joseline did a spin and yelled back, "For awhile now, probably an hour or so." James stopped on his tracks and looked for the spot where he and Lily had been sitting what felt like a few moments ago. "I have to go." James announced. Joseline stopped and looked over at him and whined, "No you don't! Your girlfriend never showed up!" James pushed her away irately, "That was my girlfriend...well something sort of like it..." Joseline pulled him into a long kiss and that made him even more irritated. "Look, I really have to go." He left her there by herself and walked to the place where he last saw Lily. He walked past Ash and Cami who looked like they were talking to guys in their mid twenties. Cami looked over at him and excused herself from the guy she was talking to. "Who do you bloody think you are?" Cami pointed a finger at him; he noticed that she had a bunch of multi-colored rings on, all metallic. He shrugged at her. "What gave you the frapping' idea to leave Lily by herself and get up and leave?" Cami said pushing him back. James felt the guilt pound into him. "Where is she?" "She left, forget your chances now." Cami said punching his arm. "Their gone, gone like a bird with wings." "Someone's had too much to drink." "Certainly, not I." Cami said walking back to where she was. "Who are you?" Lily asked when they were far from Cami's sight. "I'm really not that drunk so bugger off; I don't need a horn dog taking me home." "Oh no you're not drunk, there goes my night." Jay sneered sarcastically, "For your information sweetheart, I don't take drunken girls and rape them, that's not my thing." Lily started walking home, "Whatever, go away." "I will as soon as I get there." "Will you go away?" "There's only one way to Hogwarts sweetheart." Jay snapped shoving past her. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down. "What are you doing?" Jay asked. "Bugger off." "I'm not going to leave you." "Leave or I'll kick your arse." "Fine whatever that's the last time I try to help one of Cami's friends." "Sirius, I'm going to head out, okay?" James told his friend, leaning against the wall with one hand in his hair and the other in his pocket. Sirius immediately stopped talking to Star and looked over at him, "Are you bloody serious?" "No you're Sirius." James grinned at him; it's been so long since any of them used that cheesy phrase. "Shut up!" Sirius snapped sighing irately, "Are you expecting me to go with?" James shrugged, "Whatever you want, but I'm leaving now." Sirius shrugged it off too, "Bye mate, visit Moony when you get back." "Are you kidding me?" James exclaimed. "It's bloody late, I'm hitting the sack." Lily sat on the floor hoping someone she knew would come back to take her home, she regretted telling Jay to sod off but it had to be done. She sighed. She let her hair down so it could cover her back, she would kill for a sweater at the moment. "What are you doing out here in the cold?" asked a soft voice shyly. Lily looked up and met warm black eyes staring "Of course I'm cold Severus, I'm sitting at night in the middle of October." Lily said staring at him, she remembered the first day of this year, and he tried pulling a stunt to get her to give him CPR in the train, which James so kindly pointed out was a hoax. Severus ignored her again, "Would you like me to walk you back?" Lily looked as he offered his coat as well; she nodded and reached out her hand so he could help her up, "Thank you." "So are you and Potter...together?" he asked not looking at her. "Not that it's my business." "No, we're not." Lily said smiling. "Do you always walk like that?" Severus stared at her confused, "Like what?" "Like that." She imitated his walk by putting her arms in her pockets and hunching low. Severus' mouth twitch, "Well I have only one walk, take it or leave it." Lily smiled at him, her emerald green eyes twinkled, "So what were you doing out tonight?" Severus shrugged. "So secretive." Lily teased, she looked at him blushed. "Are you always this bashful?" "Are you always this inquisitive?" "You're smart." Severus snorted, "You have no idea." Lily didn't know what was going over her; she was just so intrigued by Severus. She liked his whole figure and his way of being, she didn't have to play mind games with him like she did with James. "Let's get ice cream." "It's too cold for ice cream." He said looking at her like he's never seen a member of the opposite sex before. "It's never to cold for ice cream!" Lily announced taking his hand, as he blushed madly. "I swear you are so fragile." "No I'm not." he blushed redder, if possible. He looked around, it was already fall so he knew there was no flower to pick up to give to her. Not that he would but it would nice for the whole idea. He looked at her run to an ice cream parlor. Odd, he thought, why would an ice cream parlor be open at this time of the day. "What do you want?" Lily asked him, her voice like music flowing in his ear. "Umm...strawberry." "We'll have a double scoop strawberry-("Hey, I never said-") Shh Sevvy, with chocolate sprinkles on top. Yea the one that changes your tongue colors. I'll take a double scoop of mint chip with the same sprinkles. Thank you." "Eat much?" Severus joked. "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Come off looking so sweet and innocent, but really isn't." Severus took his hands out of his pocket. "It's a gift." she said slyly. Severus watched her eyes twinkle, those eyes never stopped twinkling to him. He saw their glow where ever he went. He could stare into them for hours not knowing whether he should look away or speak to her. "Sev, whatever happened?" Lily asked sadly taking a lick of her ice cream. "What?" Severus asked fawning confusement. "We used to be friends, back in 3rd year." "Kaleb." he announced bitterly. "Quite alright though, we all have lives to live, people to meet, places to go etc." Lily stared at him, "So you haven't missed me?" He looked at her and gave her a sheepish shrug, Lily frowned disappointedly. "Well I have to be heading back now. "Lily said feeling a little embarrassed. Severus looked at her quickly, "No, come on." "Huh?" "Come on." He hand gestured her towards him. Part 2: James Thoughts  
James woke up with a start this morning, it was nearly noon and he had to go visit Moony and apologize to Lily, though he doubted it would do any good. Whatever, he didn't need her. Though, he admitted, he was enjoying himself a little bit more with Lily. He got up took a trip to the loo and went downstairs still in his knickers and a black t-shirt with a pair of shoes. He put his robe over his head and run a hand through his untidy hair with the other fixing his glasses securely on his nose. No one to be in the common room, to his surprise. He took a look around, searching for familiar faces but none. "Is anybody here?" he asked loudly. "Stop yelling!" snapped a familiar voice from the other side of the couch. James jumped and took a look down, all he was a violet head sticking out through a cluster of pillows. He looked at the sight disgusted, Lena was covered in hickey marks all over her neck and chest, her lips were big and swollen and her voice was low and raspy. James scoffed, "Guess there's no one important here, best be on my way." "Ta-ta." Lena groaned. "Slag." James muttered as he slammed the portrait door close. He walked down to breakfast to be cornered by Peter and Sirius. "Hey Prongs, hows it going?" Peter asked his voice cracking. "Well it was going good." James replied sarcastically. "What a sense of humor he has! Doesn't he just want to make you wet your pants?" Sirius said laughing, falsely."Not in the perverted way though, you're not that funny Prongs." James stopped mid-step and noticed that Sirius and Remus were trying to block him from going to eat breakfast, "Okay, whats going on?" Peter looked at Sirius, for he did nothing or said nothing without approval, "N-Nothing Prongsey pal." James looked straight in Sirius' eyes,"Padfoot, why does Wormtail sound like he's going to shit himself?" Sirius couldn't lie to his friend like that, after taking him in like that, "Okay mate, how close were you and Lily?" "We were getting to be good mates, screwed up our date thingy yesterday. Ah well though, nothing an apology can't fix." James said airily waving a hand aside. "Well just guess how much you screwed up yesterday." Sirius pointed at a certain red-head sitting next to a pale skinny hooked nose Slytherin. It took seconds for the vision to sink in, James just stood there awestruck. "Is that--?" "Yep it's Snivelly, alright." Sirius nodded, glaring at the Slytherin. James clenched his jaw and his hands tightened into fists, tightening around his wand. "You shouldn't be that angry Prongs, I mean after all she wasn't your girlfriend and you don't date anyways." Sirius said in a practical tone. "I mean I would love to go bash Snivelly and curse him to make him spew but... you don't have a reason." James glared at him and snapped, "She was my friend first!" Sirius snorted, "You expect that to be a reason?" "Whose side are you on Padfoot?" "Yours, but aren't you overreacting?" Sirius said trying not to laugh in his friends face. "Don't tell me 'bout overreacting, Sirius." James snarled glaring back at Severus. Sirius could be sympathetic but he never laid down after an insult, he didn't care if the person was dying, he would always recoil. "What's that s'pose to mean?" he snapped at James, glaring. "I mean, you're telling me about overreacting when you just can't get over the fact that I don't want to go out with any of those dull what's-her- names you set me up with." James completely forgot about Severus and was now taking his anger out on his best mate. "Well excuse me mate for trying to spend time with my best friend but at least I'm not the bloke who lost a girl to a Slytherin." James glared at Sirius, at the moment; he wanted to hit every part of his body. Instead he walked away, from the scene and his friend. "Mr. Lupin is not well; no you may not see him Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey snapped at him savagely. "He is not ready for visitors!" "According to who?" James asked hotly. "To me." "Poppy, the boy has been here long enough and I think he is homesick; it's about time he gets a few visitors." said a very eerie mystic voice from behind. "B-B-But Albus, have you seen the boy? I don't think he's in any state to accept visits." Madam Pomfry huffed stubbornly. "Poppy." Professor Dumbledore said sternly. "James, you may go in." James smiled at Dumbledore and then left. He walked in to a very scary sight, Remus eyes looked sunken in and empty, his usual nice light brown eyes were now a dark shade of gray, his skin was a nasty shade of skimmed milk, he looked as if he could barely even lift his head and after all that he still managed to greet James with all smiles. "H-Hey Moony." James said nervously sitting on the chair next to Remus. "Do I look that bad?" Remus inquired croakily, running a bony hand through his straight hair. "I reckon I need a hair cut as well, look mate, it covers practically my eyes. But I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind it." James couldn't even muster a laugh at his friends joke, "Are you alright??" Remus sighed, "I'm not dead, nor am I dying so you have nothing to worry 'bout mate." "What happened?" James asked carefully. "How come your not at the-" "Shack?" Remus asked quietly. James nodded. "I don't know. I slept for like two days and I woke up last night, been up since then." "Sounds...thrilling." James remarked. "What happened?" Remus thought for a moment, "Well I had a bloody thick head ache and Lena's half muggle so I asked her for muggle aspirin and she gave me this...bottle and I just took a whole bunch. It's not like she gave me directions." "You just took them like that?" James asked angriliy. "I thought you had more sense than that Remus! You don't do that!" "I know that now Prongs." Remus croaked. "Calm down. Gawd, whats gotten into you?" "Sorry," he sighed. "Just had another row with Sirius." "Bout?" "Well actually, I was just angry with Lily and took it out with him. It was an accident." Remus furrowed his eyebrows, "I have missed a lot. Whats up with Lily?" James mumbled, "I saw her with Snivellus and it felt weird." "Are you sure you don't like her Prongs?" Remus asked curiously, in truth he wondered that as well. "I-I-I don't know, I'm not sure." James admitted, he always thought it was easier to talk to Remus. "Well you should figure that out first, or just forget about being angry at her, because you have no right." Suddenly there was an open to the door and Cami, Ash and Andrea came in. Remus blushed and looked down, James reckoned he fancied Cami. "Hey Remmy." Ash and Cami said loudly with loud-pitched girly voices. He smiled. "Love us, we brought you food." Ash said handing him a large block of chocolate. "Before you kneel and praise me--us-- for it, we also brought you--dum, dum, and dum dum--a whole bunch of wizard cards. We would have brought you chocolate frogs, but we decided one large block of chocolate was enough." Cami said handing him a bag of wizard cards. "Wow you guys are great." "Love, you look beat, honestly." Cami said putting a hand on his forehead. Andrea quietly walked over to James side and gently leaned on him. "Not talking to Remus?" Andrea shrugged, "Hes busy, he doesn't care if I'm here or not. Do me a favor, love, give him this for me? I have to go see Star." "Sure thing." "Wow Remmy, you look funny pale, if you were older and fatter and had a mustache, you'd look like a pedophile Nazi." Ash said going into a fit of giggles, seeing that no one thought it very funny she shrugged. "He does." Andrea snorted, "Bye." "Bye." Cami and Ash stayed for an other fifteen minutes talking to Remus about stuff that didn't interest James enough to join in. "Ooh and Lily has herself a new friend. "Ash nudged Cami who grinned evilly. "Replaced Kaleb, has she?" Cami asked rhetorically. "Weird and I thought they were like...glued together or something...inseperable, yea know?" Ash stated. "Goes to show, love, seperation can happen to anyone." Cami announced adding a dramatic edge to her words. "Cami, hold me!" "Gerroff me!" Cami shoved. Remus looked like his old self for awhile. "Well we have to go Remmy, dear, but please go to the Quidditch game." Ash grinned. "We'll be waiting." Remus looked around the room, "Where's Andy?" James furrowed his brows, Andrea was either called Drea or Drew, and this was a first. "Umm...she left a while ago." Remus' face dropped, "Oh. I wanted to talk to her." James didn't think twice about his expression, Remus hated to be rude. "She left you this." He handed him a chocolate frog, with the chocolate and everything. "Lily, wait up!" James said running towards her in the corridor. "Whats going on?" Lily crossed her arms, "With what?" "With you." "Nothing." she shrugged and started walking again. "Are you and Snape-" "That is my business." she snapped. He noticed Lily was wearing darker shades in clothing. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, you?" Lily asked, her mood seemed to be on a rubber band. "Hows Joseline?" "I don't know." He replied honestly. Lily snorted, "Why don't you go follow her around instead of stalking me, huh?" "Are you mad at me?" "You do catch on quick." "I'm sorry." "For what?" Lily asked, she took a look at her watch. "James,I have to go, okay? I'm already late. Can we talk about this later? We'll talk in the common room. Bye." "Bye." James could handle feeling this way, the question was, why was he feeling this way? So neglected and rejected. He had no one to tell or turn to. He sat in the lounge and walked Kaleb walk by, he looked so different without Lily by his side. She added color and glow, he blended in without her. "Hey." James said getting up approaching him. Kaleb turned around and arched an eyebrow, "Hello." "Just felt like saying hello, haven't seen you in the common room lately." "That's because I have a personal life, which is to remain that way." He drawled. "Why do care?" James shrugged, "Its weird, I'm used to seeing Lily around you." Kalebs eyes softened and he looked down with guilt. "Oh..."Kaleb put his hands in his pockets. "How-" James shrugged, "Ask Severus, that seems to be her new best friend." A flash passed through his eyes, "Snape?" James nodded, his plan was passing by perfectly. "Okay, well Potter, I'm already late for a date, I'll talk to Lily later." Lena entered the common room and stared between Kaleb and James suspiciously, she glared at Kaleb mercilessly. "Hi precious." Kaleb winked at her at his way out. "Lena, I need to talk to you." "Why would you need to talk to little ol' me?" Lena asked without a trace of nervousness. "Well we're playing quidditch tomorrow, and I have a head ache, do you have anything for it?" Lena shook her head, "Last time I gave one of you blokes aspirin you got landed in the wing, nope I've learned my lesson." Part Two: Lily and Severus "Lily, we're all going out tonight, fancy coming with?" asked one of Severus' friends, Sidney Reynolds, Ravenclaw. Lily shook her head, "I can't, and I have to finish my report for Binns." Sid shrugged, "No problem, you can bring it with, its not like we're going to go party." Lily raised her eyebrows, "Where are we going?" "You'll have to see, coming with or not?" Sid asked impatiently. Lily felt so feeble standing next to Sidney, she was intimidating with her flashy brown eyes and she was a head taller than her, not to mention prettier. "Alright, I'll go." Sidney smiled accomplished, "Okay good." She took a long stare at Lily's eyes. "You should stop wearing glasses, they hide the glow of your eyes." Lily scoffed, "I would prefer brown eyes." "Why would you want them to be brown?" she snapped. "I like brown eyes. They're original." "How would they be original if everyone has them?" "They just are!" Lily snapped. "Okay okay, Sid, stop being a bitch." Severus said pulling Lily away from his group of friends. Lucious, Sidney, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Rasephael Lestrange. "Can we leave?" Lily asked in a whisper. "I just want to hang out with you, I don't like all this group of people." "I'll tell you what, you go ahead and leave, let me finish this last hit and I'll meet you over there by the library, don't be late. You know I hate it when people are late." Lily nodded and left. She kicked the floor, she didn't like being ditched for his stupid friends. She couldn't stand them! There was Luscious the perv, Sid with the personality of an angry mop, Narcissa and Bellatrix the bicycles and Rasephael the tag-a-long. The worse part was he ditched her for...she hated this part...for damn drugs. She scoffed. She walked in the castle and was practically pushed down by Cami, Star, Ash and Cyd Charrise. "What the-"Cami said haulting. "Get out of the way, love." "Why are you in such a hurry man? Did the queen die or something?" Lily said staggering down. "Nah that would suck, what would be the point of anarchy?" Cyd cried out over the angry yells of Ash. "I HATE HER!" Ash announched. "And her stupid hickarse name!" "What is she ranting about Cami, love?" "Well Lily, dearest, you missed a fanbloodytastic row between her and Elissa Farmer from Hufflepuff." Cami said arranging her hair in a neat bun, which didn't go with the rest if her wardrobe. "The sixth year?("Yea.")Stars friend?("Yes.")The one with the crush on Sirius?" "YES!" They all cried. "What happened?" Lily asked trying not to laugh at Ash pulling her hair. Cami snickered, "Walk faster, dearie. Well she was spreading rumors between Star, Ash and Sirius. Making a love triangle sort of thing. Make a good soap opera, I think. This bloke is bloody crazy man, saying stuff 'bout Ash and the manslut in the sack. Kinky stuff too." Star glared at Cami. "Though none true." Cami added. "I'm going to kill her! The whole damn school bloody thinks so too!" Ash yelled red in the face. "There she is!" Star pointed walking by the North Tower. She was a rather small thing. "Hey bitch!" Cami yelled. "Run!" Elissa turned around her eyes widened when she saw Ash only feet away from her. "Hey Elissa, why don't me and you have a little chat bout the time I hit the sack with Sirius? It slipped my mind, can you please remind me?" Ash said under gritted teeth. Elissa smiled, but her eyes showed fear and whole lot of it, "How can you forget Ash, you told me it was the best first time ever, couldn't have done it better. Your just mad I snitched." Her group of friends laughed like screeching banshees. "Cyd, you take the one to the left, I'll take the blonde one, cause she's annoying the hell out of me." Cami said making the one she was referring to blush. "Why did you lie to me?" Star asked, she was not as confrontational as Ash and Cami. Elissa blushed, "I-I-I didn't, Star look-see the traitor!" Ash lung at her. "Time to throw in the war paint!" Cami announced. Lily watched all of it awed. Ash punched and kicked while Elissa laid there like a dead body, with blood and bruises. "THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER SAY SHIT ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!THE LAST!" Ash yelled. "Miss Harris! What have you done?!" shrieked Professor McGonagal, breaking through the crowd of yelling girls. Lily escaped through the back without being caught by McGonagall. A/N-Took a long bloody time, don't you think? Okay note to Sid, if you don't like this chapter ITS YOUR FAULT!I don't like being rushed and I work bad under pressure, next time you pressure me I'm going to make your character suffer from a horrible pot conspiracy against her. 


	7. Lily and Severus

Chapter Seven: Lily and Severus  
  
"Come on...come on..."  
  
That's all it took for me to fall for Severus. Its the fact that he called me, I didn't have to go chasing after him playing mind games like I always had to do with James. He's always there, unlike Kaleb who finally found the use of his knob and completely forgot me in the process.  
  
I never told anyone what I did with Severus or about Severus at all. All they knew was that I was with him, they didn't know about dates, hangouts and definitely not his constant addiction to anything that made him feel better.  
  
We didn't talk about it: It was just understood. No one bugged me, so I never mentioned it and I know Severus wouldn't have wanted me to so I just leave it at that.  
  
I found my own little place in Severus life, to tell you the truth, I enjoyed it. He was always there for me and he listened to me. Lately not a lot of people did anymore.  
  
The next Monday, after classes, I walked outside the castle to find Severus standing against the wall waiting for me. He leaned against the wall smoking a fag. I hadn't asked him to wait for me. But there he was.  
  
"Oh my gawd." Star said as we came to the main doors. She and Sirius had made up and exchanged "friendship rings." She kept flashing hers around, wanting everyone to ask about it. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"I told you Lily had a big weekend." Ash said slyly, poking me in the side. I'd told only her about Severus and me, and as much as she wanted us both to go out with types like Sirius, she loved the idea of me with Severus. It was just forbidden and wild enough to appeal to her.  
  
"That was him you were talking about?" Star asked incredulously. Outside, Severus flicked his fag and turned around, leaning his head back to look up at the gray November sky. "I mean, Lily, he's..."  
  
"He's what?" Cami asked, as a pack of quidditch players crossed between us and Severus, running. They were all blonde or dark-haired, tall and athletic, moving in perfect synchronicity. When Severus came back into view he was watching them pass, with an expression I couldn't make out on his face, "Tell us what he is, Star."  
  
"Well," Star started, lowering her voice and brushing her hair back, "Besides not only just being in Slytherin, he's been in trouble. I've heard some stories, that's all. Like with the Ministry. I mean I have a friend in Ravenclaw, and she said..."  
  
"If it was Elissa, we all know it was rubbish." snapped Ash.  
  
But I wasn't even listening, already pushing through the doors into the cold air. Severus stood up from where he was leaning when he saw me. He had told me himself about his "long stories," and I didn't care.  
  
That first week, whenever I thought about him, I remembered talking to him the first time, how accussive I sounded and snobby. Now I have a piece of Severus and I'd hold it close to me. That fall, I struggled leaving my friendship with Kaleb behind once and for all, and Severus was just what I needed.  
  
From the day one, Severus was suddenly just there. He took me to my Common Room every day, he came to hang out with me at lunch and take me outside to eat with him, owl post me every night-usually more than once- and made sure I slept right, which was odd. On Quidditch games or practices, he'd come with his friends to hang out, stand by the bleachers and watch the game in silence, smoking cigarettes waiting for it to be over so I could go with him somewhere.  
  
We never really went on "dates," exactly: With Severus, it was all about being in motion. Going from party to party, place to place. Sometimes I stayed in this muggle vehicle he says his father jinxed, it either stays in the Forbidden Forest or in Hosgmeade; but more often now I came in and was introduced. To the graduated Hogwarts guys living in a shack with a huge Sex Pistols poster to the witch who lived in the trailer and her little boy, Bennett, who sat quietly on the floor.  
  
Sometimes I missed just hanging out with my friends in our Dormitory just sitting there as I criticized Cami and Ash for little things like hair styles and choices of wardrobe. I even missed following James every now and then to bother him about his art.  
  
"So what do you guys do, anyways?" Ash always asked me. Her secret boyfriend which she refused to mention or name was the kind of date guy-- they were always going out.  
  
"I don't know," I told her. "We just hang out."  
  
That was the only way I could describe it. Most of the time spent with Severus was in the car, him sitting me in his lap in his room, his fingers spread across my knee. He'd always have a chocolate milkshake waiting for me when we were in there, he already knew were my favorite or we would go to the lake and listen to the muggle-jinxed radio he had.  
  
Severus liked classic rock. Pink Floyd, his favorite, depressed the hell out of me. So whenever he left me alone with the radio I'd change it to a station with the Sex Pistols and Ruby X.  
  
"Oh my Gawd," he said to me once as he sat next to me. "What is this shit?"  
  
"Number one in the country." I told him smugly, as he changed it back to his funeral march.  
  
"That's music."  
  
"No." I told him, hitting another button. "This is."  
  
But it wasn't. Instead, it was some woman singing about dandruff control.  
  
"Nice," he said, snapping his fingers as if it was just so catchy. "Better than most of the stuff you listen to."  
  
"Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't even know why I like you."  
  
"Yes, you do." he said turning his head to look at me.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah." he smiled at me. "It's the hair."  
  
Everyone worried about me going out too much, until James finally confronted me when I was heading up stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked walking up to me after I crept into the common room.  
  
"I'm about to go to bed." I answered back moving around him.  
  
"Wait Evans...I mean with him." James tried again to walk in front of him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Evans, you haven't been here like this whole month. We haven't seen you or heard from you in awhile, everyone misses you. The worst part is your disappearing for someone like him."  
  
"Why do you suddenly care?" I asked calmly.  
  
"You're my friend, I care about you. I want you to be safe; you don't know Snape all that well love." James said putting his hand on mine.  
  
"Look James, you know nothing about relationships or about Severus. You don't know him at all." I said wrapping my arms defensively.  
  
"I know plenty about him love." James said blocking my way. "Listen to me Evans, Snivelly isn't the guy for you, if you don't listen to me now, and you'll have to see the hard way."  
  
"Sod off."  
  
Within a week after my conversation with James I'd stop going to the Quidditch practices and eating with the Gryffindor House. We'd walk beside my friends in the halls, outside etc. They were laughing, telling jokes, holding hands. When Sev and I sat by the lake we'd see them across the lake. Star and Sirius were holding hangs making out other times it was Ash and her new boyfriend Regulus (Black) sitting making out and Sirius was no where to be found, Andréa and Cami talking to Remus and James sat there sketching on a piece of paper. Occasionally one of them would look over here and wave, it was never Cami or James to wave though.  
  
"Gawd, they're all staring," I said to Severus the first time it happened. "I don' even want to know what they're saying."  
  
"Why do you care?" he said, looking away. "They're a bunch of buggers. I don't know why you'd want to hang out with them anyways."  
  
That was Severus, or so I was learning. He divided the world coolly into black or white, no grays or middle ground. People were cool or wankers, situations good or bad. My friends, and my life at school, consistently fell into each of the latter. His friends were older, more interesting, and, most importantly, not James friend. When we'd bump into Ash or Cami or anyone else who I usually hung out with, it was always awkward. They'd want me to stay, pulling up a spot. But Severus was always impatient, finishing whatever business he had and heading straight to the nearest exit, making it clear he was ready to go.  
  
Whenever Severus trashed them I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure why I'd hung out with them. It had sort of just happened, like everything else in my life. Now, with him, I finally felt like I was making my own choices.  
  
I got to the Dormitory after a cold mid-November day, I was getting sick and Severus sent me back to the Dormitory. I found it oddly empty. There was a white tawny barn owl waiting at the window seal.  
  
It dropped an envelope at my feet, it was from my mum.  
  
I ripped it opened, most likely it was a letter telling me that she was going to expect me home this vacation.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
We know just how much you've been dying to see us for your Christmas Break this year, well sorry to disappoint you, but Steven and I don't think you should visit this time.  
  
Petunia has gotten engaged just only last month with a wonderful accountant named Vernon Dursly. Petunia and I have much planning to do this month and it's not like you'd be a stone in our shoe but it would be awkward leaving you home all the time, by yourself. Do not fret love; the wedding isn't until of next year so you have little to worry about. Please come visit us for the holiday of Easter, we will be expecting you then.  
  
With Much Love and Compassion,  
  
Mum, Steven and Petunia 3  
  
I crumpled the letter in my hand and through it out the window. Great, they don't want me for summer and now they don't want me for Christmas either. Who am I suppose to spend Christmas with now? I've never spent it here and I don't want people thinking that something's wrong because then rumors spread.  
  
The cold air came in through the opened door, I wasn't planning on writing back because I already knew exactly what happened, Steven and Petunia brainwashed her into making me stay here, and mum liked my company. It's them who ruined everything...  
  
Without any control or realization tears were running down my cheeks, tiny bitter salty streams were going down my face dripping off my chin onto my shirt.  
  
"Lily, is that you?" said a voice from the door. It was Lena. She could remember that husky voice from anywhere.  
  
I nodded, too teary eyed to speak.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lena asked sitting next to me putting her hand on my knee.  
  
I sniffed, "My mum doesn't want me."  
  
"I want you though." Lena said with an arm around me. "We want you Boo."  
  
I looked at her and laughed loudly, "I remember that nickname...you gave me that one in fourth year."  
  
Lena nodded and smiled, "Yes back then you were my 'ittle Boo Bear."  
  
"Wonder what ever happen...." I said wiping the tears from my eyes  
  
"You started hanging out with prats." I looked up and inwardly cringed, Ash was standing in the door way. Oh how she was most likely going to reem me for blowing her off for the past month.  
  
But instead of even looking at me she walked over to her trunk and sat on it.  
  
"You're not the only one whose parents have blown you off for the holidays." She said waving a piece of parchment in her hand. "Mine have also. Not very surprising, it's not like I spend anytime with them anyways..."  
  
"What was their excuse this time?" said Lena  
  
Ash looked at her and gave a small sneer before answering, "I wouldn't know, I don't read that far anymore."  
  
"Yea, well we all know what it's like to feel unwanted." Lena stated  
  
"Oh, bloody fantastic, let's all go start a pity party." Ash sneered  
  
"Fc off Ash. Stop acting like you're a bloody misunderstood youth." Lena snapped taking her arm away from Lily and standing up.  
  
"Like you don't?" Ash sneered again. Lena glared at her. "You off with that- -that--poor excuse for a human being, Malfoy, and when you're with us it's like we don't understand you or something!"  
  
"Wait--you're with Lucious?" I asked.  
  
"She has been this whole time! You are so bloody blind now that you're with that git! You never have time for us!"  
  
"Well sorry for spending time with some I like instead of you, Ashtyn!"  
  
"Then what are you doing up here? Did precious Severus tell you to come up here for sake of appearances, so the both of you can go snog later?"  
  
"Why don't you stop ragging on us just because you cant get a decent guy that likes you Ash!" Lena yelled  
  
"Oh yes and a decent guy that likes me, is one that will shag me every night, then?"  
  
Lena looked as if she was ready to lung at Ash, "Don't even-"  
  
"Ooh, did I touch a nerve, love?" Ash crossed her arms and sat on the corner of the bed.  
  
I looked at her and said, "Sod off."  
  
"I don't need an invitation, I'm already leaving."  
  
"Well not if I leave first." That was mature. I got up and left.  
  
I didn't know where I was going, and quite frankly I didn't care, just as long as I got there.  
  
There, turned out to be the Astronomy Tower. T'was as good a place as any to be alone and smoke a fag or two, Severus got me into the habit of smoking if it wasn't for him I'd still be preaching; and a great place just to sit and look out at the lake or to watch people as they scurried along across the Grounds.  
  
"Ah, it's great to be alone." I said aloud to myself, taking a long puff of my cigarette. Looking down, I saw two familiar heads sitting down by the lake under the birch tree, it was Cami and Ash. They looked to be doing more or less the same as I, just chilling out, trying to escape from the hustles of the world. I felt a pang of guilt, I missed them. I missed doing all the stupid little things we use to do, from discussing all the Marauders personality faults down to passing stupid little notes during class. Oh, how I wanted to go down and apologize right now for being a complete and total prat, but they would never accept it. After awhile Ash would finally breakdown and forgive me, but it would take something much more then an apology for Cami to forgive me.  
  
"Beautiful day, don't you think?" I turned around it was James.  
  
I turned back around; I didn't want to talk to him, not after we had that blow the other day.  
  
"You know, smoking kills." He said smiling softly.  
  
"So does being thrown off the Astronomy Tower. Why don't you leave me alone, I don't need a hypocrite hanging around me." I snapped  
  
James looked away from me, out to the lake, as if he were trying to cast about for a topic that wouldn't result in getting his head bitten off.  
  
"I heard that your parents didn't want you over for the holidays."  
  
"From where? Under your Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Nah, you and Harris can yell pretty loud sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, so what if my parents don't want me over for the holidays, what is it to you?"  
  
He shrugged, "Nothing, it's just nothing to get worked up over, really. All they do is kiss you, say how they've missed you, and ask what you've been doing and everything. Quite mushy and disgusting really; do you mind?" he said picking up my pack of fags.  
  
"I thought you said smoking kills?"  
  
"Yes well, I was only following the advice you gave me before."  
  
I snorted, as he lit his fag with the tip of his wand.  
  
"How's Severus?"  
  
"How's Joseline?"  
  
James smirked at me, "To shay."  
  
"So, what brings Mr. Potter up to the Astronomy Tower, I wonder."  
  
"What brings Ms. Evans up to the Astronomy Tower, I wonder." James said raising his eyebrow at me.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I asked you second."  
  
"Oh, real mature, Potter." I said trying to withhold my grin.  
  
"So, is Ms. Evans going to tell me or not?"  
  
"No, Ms. Evans is not going to tell Mr. Potter anything, until Mr. Potter tells Ms. Evans why he came up here in the first place."  
  
"Mr. Potter politely declines Ms. Evans request, and politely states that the lady should have her say first."  
  
"Fine, Potter. I came up here because I just wanted to be alone." I snorted, "And we can all see how that plan worked out."  
  
James looked down guiltily for a moment.  
  
I grinned to see him in somewhat discomfort. "So Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans has given her reason for being up here, now what is yours?"  
  
James blushed, "Well, I don't really have one I guess...I just followed you up here..."  
  
"Oh, so you're my stalker now, I see." I lifted in mock interest and grinned, "I guess I'll just have to figure out how to get rid of you."  
  
It had started to rain after a few moments of silence with James. He seemed to interested in the clouds to retort or continue with another mature argument. I stood up and bent down to grab my backpack and jacket.  
  
"Wait-" he said. His corduroy jacket was damp and musky from the rain beating hard overhead. His hair was curling slightly. He looked pretty cute; never ask me to repeat out loud.  
  
"What?" I slung by backpack over my shoulder, glancing at the doors that led to the outer Astronomy Tower. I was hoping for anyone of my friends to stop this inevitable discussion I was about to have with saltine-esque James. "I'm already done with my fags Jamey, my packs empty. No reason to be here."  
  
James cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Yea but I wanted to know how've you been?"  
  
"Um, good." I said, taking a step closer to the door and glancing -hint, hint- at my watch. "I really should-"  
  
"So what happened that night, at Hogsmeade?" he asked me suddenly, I felt so uncomfortable, I didn't even have a fag.  
  
"You left me, end of night." I said bitterly.  
  
"And then you leave with that guy." The way he said it Severus could have been some infectious disease involving pus, boils, and graphic bodily functions. "I mean, what was that all about?"  
  
"It's not really your business," I said. "James you're my friend, not the caretaker of my business. And it's late, I really should-"  
  
"Lily, I miss you." James blurted. "I miss you annoying the hell out of me, everyone misses you. I miss you."  
  
I looked at him blankly, that was the first time he greeted me with my name. I took a step back, I mean, what else was I suppose to do?  
  
"Who misses me?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
I felt a gush of guilt rush to my head, I hadn't realize how much time I was spending with Severus and not with the rest of them, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait," he said, reaching out and grabbing me by the arm. I looked down at his fingers, spread over the fabric of my shirt, and then up at his face. "Listen to me. I'm just trying-"  
  
"Let go," I said trying to pull away.  
  
"Just hold on." He gripped me harder, his fingers pulling at the fabric. "Listen." The rain was hitting hard now, so loud I almost didn't hear the door banging open in front of me.  
  
Severus was standing there. His hair wet, dripping down into the shiny wet floor, and his jeans and jacket were damp and dark, as dark as his eyes.  
  
James dropped my hand quickly.  
  
"Lily," Severus said. I cold barely hear him above the rain. But even as he spoke, he wasn't looking at me; his eyes were on James. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey Snivellus, care to join us?" James said boldly. "We were just talking here, well; we were till your big nose decided to intrude."  
  
"Come on," I said pulling on his arm, trying to get him to leave with me.   
  
"Hang on a moment; I want to have a chat with ol' Snivelly here."  
  
"Come on." I said dragging him out of the Tower and back to the Common Room  
  
"What's up with you?" James said as he looked down coolly to my aggravated face.  
  
"What's with you?" I glared at him "You follow me up here trying to act all sympathetic and understanding, but then when Severus shows up, you turn in to a-a-"  
  
"A prat?" He sighed "Look I'm sorry. It's just that me and Snape, well, we've just never gotten along, I don't think we ever will."   
  
James' eyes softened, "Look, Lily-"  
  
"Forget it. I don't want to hear your load of cobblers. Save it for another rainy day because this one has ended." and with that I left him and walked into the Girls Dorm.  
  
A/N- Finally, right? Well special thanks to my buddy Ash who wrote some of it!! 


End file.
